Choices
by Passionstar
Summary: Do please give this fan-fic a chance. Full summary inside. i swear it is worth your precious time! Completely different from other stories.R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan- fic. i think the plot is very good. and yes, i have the whole story in my head, i just need to write them down. There's always a story or scenario about Bella having to choose between Edward and Jacob. But what if it was Edward who has to do the task of choosing his soul mate. Maybe at the end of the day, he realizes that after so many decades, Edward himself might not know what he really wants. When a strange girl moved into the quiet town of Forks, the lives of Bella, Edward and his family would soon change. For the better or for the worse? . Do follow the story and reviews is MUCH appreciated :)

**i do NOT own twilight or any works of any artist that is mentioned in this story.**

His dreams came 2 days after he first met Isabella Swan during Biology class. Not that he slept, just sudden flashes when he was day-dreaming. Mostly about Bella. The dreams were fast. But he knows that there was a girl. Definitely not Bella. She was also a dark-haired but NOT Bella. She was wearing a cream strap dress, dancing among the trees near his house, whispering words he can't seemed to make out. Her face was not sharp in these flashes. Sometimes he could almost see her face but before he can see it, the flashes goes away, as sudden as they came in the first place.

This was not good. Terrible in fact. Already he was very intrigued by the girl who sat by him during Biology classes, now he had to deal with this mysterious girl. But the fact that it came after meeting Bella was most worrying. Did it have to do with her? What was the girl trying to tell him? Is she telling him something in the first place? Maybe if he could just concentrate harder, then maybe the dream would last longer. If he had enough time, then he could rush towards her. Wait….he tried before. He can't do it. He could only walk. He can't be fast. Why can't he? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! What the hell is wrong?!

"Ed! Time to go now or you'll be late"

Edward sighed and rushed down stairs. He'll get to the bottom of this. He knows he will.

* * *

I opened the door and the first person I saw was Bella. Sitting so poise there, looking nervous. Not as much as me though, I thought. I walked towards my sit.

"Hey." Her eyes were so dark, almost black. But with my incredible eyesight, I could see it was a dark shade of brown. Oh, but her hair was….was…god, I swore I could get lost in there. Heavy curls just reaching over her shoulder. She's a work of Rembrandt.

"Well, at least you can talk." She did not smile. I didn't blame her. Given that my unforgivable behavior yesterday.

"I had a….a….stomachache yesterday." I swallowed. Hoping she doesn't see it.

"Oh." She gave me an eye full. "I'm Bella Swan." She reached out her hands.

"Edward Cullen. A wonderful pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand and gave her one of my smiles that will make Giselle Bunchen drop dead. She did not respond. Big surprise. Let me tell you, I just can't read her. I just can't. I tried so hard yesterday that I couldn't even look at her without squirming. And I guess because of this, I got this attraction for her.

"Edward…." I turn towards Bella.

"You called me?" She frowned.

"No, I didn't." That's it. And she looks back at the blackboard. So I stared at my book.

"Don't Edward…." At that point I knew it can't be Bella. And the only one that can talk to me likes that, in that hush voice…. So the only explanation was the girl in my sudden flashes. I tried to reply. "Who are you…?"

"You will hurt, Edward….don't…."

"Don't what? Who are you?"

"Mr. Cullen!" I looked up. Everybody was staring at me.

"Don't what, Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Brown was staring intently at me. So is Bella. "Answer me, Mr. Cullen."

"Err….I….was….was….dreaming. I'm so sorry Mrs. Brown. It won't happen again, I promise." Mrs. Brown's satisfied and continued teaching.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

* * *

I throws my bag on the floor, jumped through the door of my room and started climbing a tree. I like doing this. It keeps me far from any human and reminded myself who I really am. And sometimes if I had any worries like Bella and the girl, I could think through quietly.

I froze.

Suddenly I was there now. In the woods. The sun was setting. Soft rays penetrate through the trees. A sweet voice humming through the trees. Definitely not a bird. A human most probably. I tried to pick up speed but to no avail and frustration flowed in my veins. I paced through the woods quietly darting his eyes around. The voice was everywhere. My heartbeat racing, cold sweat dripping at my temple. Then, I saw her.

She was with wings. A cream color pair of wings, like the one Gabriel had in Constantine, a movie I watched a gazillion times and found it most hilarious, in a scary way. Her hair was light brown, almost golden against the sunlight. Her face shone so brightly that I, was so surprisingly, couldn't see her face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked the one question that I thought would answer all my other questions.

She froze and faced me.

"Edward." Her voice was like a soft whisper of a lover. "Stay away…"

I walked 3 steps towards her and noticed other details about her. She has no shoes or slippers. She was barefooted. And the nearer I was to her, the harder it was to stare at her face. Maybe that's way she took exactly 3 steps away from me.

"Stay away from you?"

"From her…"

I blinked and the next second I wished I hadn't because when I opened my eyes, I was falling from the tree I barely remember climbing it. Quickly, I grab the nearest branch and saved myself from breaking my neck. I was silence for awhile.

Her….who was her?! Rushes of annoyance flow within my vein. The first thing I wanted to do was to find a way back to that place. Back to that girl. I looked up. I bounced to the opposite branch, then the opposite until I found my way back to my room. By then, I've already figured out a way back there.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey."

Bella looked up. "Yes?"

"Err…I need help…about the homework she just gave us." She didn't need the Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether a Hot Guy Want to Hit You. It's practically branded all over Edward's face. He was wearing a turquoise blue sweater that somehow goes very well on him. His eyes had a strange sparkle.

"Really?"

"Really."

She gave him a considerate smile and slams her locker door. "The library, after school then. If it's okay with you, that is."

He gave that seductive grin of his and something melt inside her. "Sure. Anything." And he walked away.

The bell rang and I tried to calm myself. Just because he was the school most eligible bachelor doesn't mean he's anything special. Hahaha, I laughed at myself sarcastically. I walked towards the library and pushed the door. And he was there already, sitting at a quiet corner with all the materials and reference books on the table.

"How did you here get so fast?" I asked as I placed my sling bag on the chair beside him.

He chuckled. "I was dying to get this homework over with."

"I didn't know you like that subject." I sat down and gaze at him. "Should we get started?"

He smiled. "By all means."

Bella Swan drove back from school after spending two and a half hours with Edward Cullen in the library. It was so obvious that it wasn't he that needed help in the assignment, it was her. She could almost see electric sparks between them as he was explaining to her about some stuff she was supposed to know in Biology. Somehow, this boy is different from the rest in Phoenix. He wasn't pushy. He didn't seem desperate. He was…was so smooth.

She entered her room after pouring herself a glass of milk. Throwing herself on her bed, Bella thought. She remembered Jessica pointing at him, telling her "And that's Edward Cullen. He walks around and talks to people like no girls are good enough for him. I'm telling you, I pity any girl that end up marrying him. For a guy who's so hot, his expression's so…cold." But even the tone of Jessica betrayed her. It was clearly that Edward Cullen wasn't the "worst catch" as she puts it. He is in fact, the "best catch".

A few miles away, a certain vampire was pacing in his room. And just as what Bella was doing at that very moment, Edward was also thinking about her. For a moment, the girl in his sudden flashes hasn't come to his mind not even for a single minute. As soon as he begins to tell her about the steps of cell division, he could tell she was distracted by him. Either that or she finds his forehead extremely sexy. Bella Swan, the girl that can't be read, Edward thought to himself, or this one, Bella the unreadable.

Whatever she was, Bella Swan has caught his attention. Something that no other girl or woman has ever done it in many centuries.

"Edward!" He sprung back from his thoughts. At his door, Esme was smiling up at him. "Been doing a lot of dreaming lately?"

"It's nothing, really." Even though Esme Cullen isn't his biological mother, she was a mother to him in his heart. And Edward loves her very much.

"It won't be nothing if Mrs. Brown hadn't called."

"She called! But I was just day dreaming! I never did that before in her classes, nor in any teachers' classes."

"Hmmm…maybe that's why she called. Because you've never day dream before. And since you did it that day in class, she might think something came up."

"Yeah, maybe." A silence pursue until Edward realize she was still fixing her eyes on him.

"Yes?"

"So is there anything that came up?"

"No, there isn't. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about."

Esme doesn't look convinced but she took his words for it. She gave him a smile before heading down stair. In his room, Edward lay on his couch. He was too intrigued by Bella to remember about why he was "day dreaming". Hmmm…what about, Bella the captivator, and laughed at himself.

* * *

Edward Cullen breezed through the corridor towards Mrs. Brown's class. As he opened the door, the sight of Bella got hold of all his attention. She was wearing a brown denim jacket and her usual jeans and t-shirt. Her eyes sing a mystery.

"Hi."

She glanced up. "Hi back to you."

"Any problem with the assignment?"

"No. Thanks to you."

"Well, friends are expect to help each other, right?"

She just grinned. Mrs. Brown entered the class and everyone quieted. Unlike some other teachers, Mrs. Brown was a no-nonsense teacher and any tricks and pranks should never be attempt.

"Before we began our lesson, I would like to introduce you to a new student."

Everyone tensed. For a small and wet town like Forks, no one ever expect any newcomer. There wasn't any big shopping mall or entertainment in Forks. The weather wasn't even something wonderful as it is always raining or cloudy. Everyone thought that Bella would be the last one. A newcomer is always something big, something surprising, something to talk about so it wasn't surprising that even though Mrs. Brown's classes was always quiet, people was already buzzing around. However, they silenced the moment a brown haired girl entered timidly.

"Hi. My name is Leah Turner. It's nice to meet you." She had a pleasant smile and doesn't look scared. Maybe a little bit nervous. But that was acceptable. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was hugging her books to her chest like a weapon or something.

At his seat, Tyler Crowley wave at her. "Hi, Leah." The others were quiet. The girl without any hesitation, walk to the only seat available. It was right behind the class. It was a loner seat.

"Alright now, I trust you will make Ms. Turner as comfortable as possible. Be nice to her and assist her if she has any problems. Now, I hope you have finished your assignment that was given to you." And to Mrs. Brown, class resume as normal. But not to the rest. Everyone tried to have a quick glance at the new girl. Quietly without getting caught by Mrs. Brown, they passed on little notes about.

Bella was focusing on the blackboard when Jessica was nudging her shoulder. She turned around and saw that the note was shoving to her. Bella took it.

"What does it say?" Edward whisper. Bella opened it.

_I think she's a Grecian. Her skin doesn't look normal. She might pass as an albino._

_Tyler_

_She's not a Grecian, stupid…but she might be a European. God…I wished I had skin like hers. _

_Lauren_

_She's not pretty….maybe a lil' attractive but NOT pretty. Why would you wanna be like her, Lauren? She looks like any plain Jane. Well, I saw her staring at Cullen, she gonna get her heart broken for nothing if she dreams big. _

_Mike_

_She doesn't look gorgeous but she's definitely different. Mike, I don't think she's goin to start flirting with anyone. She's new, for heaven sake. But, oh, I just adore that bracelet she's wearing._

_Jessica_

"What does it says?" Edward repeated his question.

"Err…" What is she going to say? "I…I don't know if you wanna read it…"

"Why not?" and he snatch the paper before she caught do anything.

"They mentioned you, that's why." She watched him as Edward read the little note. His face was expressionless. He didn't seem angry.

"Why do you think it'll be bothering to me?" he said and handed back the paper to her.

"Well…well…you don't seem to….err….mix around. So…so I thought you wouldn't like people to talk about you behind your back." The sooner she shut up the better, Bella thought to herself.

"Are you trying to protect me, Bella Swan?" Edward smiled.

"Err…no…of course not! I just…just…you know what, we should be paying attention." And she fixed her eyes back to the blackboard. That's right, the less she talk, the better.

Edward stared at Bella and tried to penetrate into her mind. He tried to invade to her inner thoughts and felt himself banging into a brick wall. Again. Why was it so hard? What was so special about her? She's just a normal human being. Just like the rest of them. It was so damn frustrating. He tried again and again but kept hitting himself to a brick wall. And again. And again.

"Mr. Cullen!"

He looked up. Damn!

"Is anything the matter?" Mrs. Brown peered at him over her glasses. "You look like you need the bathroom."

Edward calms himself down. "I assure you, Mrs. Brown. Nothing is the matter."

Mrs. Brown gave a snort and continues teaching. He turned and glanced at Bella. She was frowning at him. He forced a smile on his face and stared back at his book.

When the bell rang, everybody closed their books and walked out. Jessica grip Bella's elbow and pull it towards her.

"Look at her. Just LOOK at her." Bella followed her gaze and found that it was on the new girl, Leah Turner. Just a few days ago, she was the new girl. Now, she's like the old ones. She's now one of the packs. And that Leah Turner was the new one now. "Mike's right. Just look how she's staring at Edward Cullen. Like she's gonna swallow him or something. She's so creepy."

"What about her bracelet? I thought you like it."

"I like her bracelet, not her." and she let out one of her cackles. Bella watched her. And surely as Mike had said, Leah Turner was staring at Edward, like a predator looking at its prey. She changes her gaze at him. He was at his locker, laughing with his brother, Emmett. He doesn't seem aware that the new girl was staring at him. Bella turn around and walk away towards her car.

As she was approaching her vehicle, Bella felt a firm grip on her shoulder. A hoarse whisper came to her ear. "I don't care what people say about me behind my back." Before she could turn around, Edward walk back to his siblings, whom was leaning against their cars Bella never dream about owning one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward jump from a tree back to his room. His lips were cover with a layer of blood. Deer blood never made him satisfied. It was tasteless like tofu. No one live on tofu alone, so why should he? "Because killing innocent human is not humane. We are blessed and cursed at the same time. But we must do what is good for everybody. Remember, you were once human." That was Carlisle answer when Edward asked him 3 weeks after he turned him into a vampire according to Edward's biological mother's dying wish. Carlisle was the perfect father any child would want. Even though not biologically.

Edward lay back on his couch. Until he came back from school, he completely forgot about the girl with wings. Spending more time with Bella was not only making him losing his focus but also did not bring him back to her. That was Edward's grand plan. Since the flashes came after meeting Bella, the "her" he was suppose to stay away from was…her. And maybe by spending more time with Bella, he might have a chance to be whisk back to the girl with wings. But he hasn't had the flashes ever since then. Why not? Bella was the girl he was told to stay away wasn't it?

Edward closes his eyes and calms himself. He began to develop a headache and the taste of deer blood was not helping at all.

That day in school was like normal. Or the word "bored" should suit better for Edward. Going through high school for the last few centuries was torturing. Maybe not as bad as changing into a vampire but it was really torturing him mentally. Every teacher praise about the Cullens' academic results. And not only the teachers but the towns always admire and look up upon the whole family. Everyone will say "Dr. Cullen is very generous by adopting the broods." "And he just dots on his wife." "The children are very intelligent. All of them did well in school." "He's the best doctor in the whole district. Why, he healed my sprain that I consult about to many specialists." "Mrs. Cullen was always kind. Did you know she donated a large sum of money to the hospital?"

But it was not the case among the students. To them, the Cullen was a bunch of freaks, albeit a very cool bunch of freaks. Because of their freakiness, they never try to approach them. And Edward and his siblings, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper actually were glad for it. Isolation from the humans helps them to control their hunger for human blood.

The reason for excelling in their academics was not as what the teachers thought it was. After centuries of schooling, Edward would be surprise if they hadn't done well in school.

Bella was as hard to read as usual. School was normal with the exception of Mike who caused a small explosion that broke the laboratory's conical flask and got himself detention.

"Edward! Someone's at the door. Go get it." Rosalie's voice rang through his ears.

"Yes, I got it."

He ran down stair and opened the door. He choked at the first sight of the unexpected visitor.

"Oh. You live here."

At the door was the new girl, Leah Turner, dripping wet from the shower that has just ended. The reason he choked was that because her left arm had a cut. Quite a big cut and it was bleeding heavily. Before she could say anything further, he bolted back up stairs. Then he heard Carlisle's voice. "Come in dear. You must be freezing." Just then, Jasper ran up and slammed his door. The same goes with Rosalie, Alice and Emmett.

Carlisle greeted his visitor when Esme called him.

"I'm a doctor. Come, you might want to get that cut fix up." He led the visitor to the living room. "Take a seat. I'm going to take my kit. Just wait here."

When he came back, the girl wasn't sitting but staring at a Rembrandt picture. She doesn't look like she's in pain. Her left sleeve was torn away and used to wrap around her wound to prevent her blood from staining the carpet.

"It's a Rembrandt." She said without turning.

"You notice." He placed the kit on the coffee table and opened it. "Come, sit and let me see that." She turned and sat, carefully not getting her wound in contact with the sofa.

"You must be new here."

"Yeah. I move here a few days ago." She was still facing the picture. But when she shifts her eyes on him, Carlisle saw the palest pair of eyes. "You must be the town physician, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle froze. "Indeed I am." He smiled and disinfects the needle with a bit of alcohol and tied the thread on it. "I don't remember my son told me about you."

"That's because he's too busy staring at Bella Swan." He penetrated into her skin and out. She didn't flinch. Not one bit.

Carlisle frowned. "He was?"

She nodded; her eyes begin to wonder around the room. "What's wrong with Edward?"

"Edward? Oh, he had something bad for lunch."

"Oh, I see." Her eyes settled on the family photo. "That girl is very beautiful. The blond one."

"Rosalie? Yes, she is indeed."

"She looks cold." Whatever this girl is, she's very frank. An attitude easily mistaken for rudeness.

"Well, I think she wasn't in the mood that day. Alright, I'm done. Try not to put any strain on that hand. I must say…sorry, I haven't caught your name yet."

She smiled and held out her right hand. "I'm Leah Turner and I am much obliged that you sew up my wound."

Carlisle shakes her hand and returns her smile. "Well, Leah, I meant to tell you that you show much bravery. Not many of my patients show that kind of courage."

"Thank you for your compliments, Dr. Cullen. I must be going now…oh, that reminds me. I was lost while walking in the woods. I trip on a log and cut my hand. I was wondering around, trying to find my way back when I found your house."

"Oh, then we can't let you walk home." And straight away he called down Edward. When he came down with a sour look on his face, Carlisle instructed him to fetch Leah Turner back home.

"Don't worry. I don't think you can smell her." he whispered at his ears before Edward leaves.

In the garage, Edward points at his car. "That one."

Leah stared at the Volvo S60R. She looked up and asked "You like silver?"

"Yes, I do." And with that reply, Leah entered the car. Edward was nervous. What does Carlisle meant when he told him that he won't smell her? But the moment she entered, he couldn't sense a trace of blood. Like she never had the wound.

"What did you had for lunch?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your lunch. What did you had for lunch?"

"I haven't had my lunch."

"Oh."

And after that, the whole journey was quiet.

When Edward's car disappeared from the bend, Carlisle walk back into the house. Esme was leaning against a bookcase.

"I've never met anyone like that before." She muses.

"I know. Such…politeness. It's hard to find this type of people nowadays."

"I don't smell blood here."

"Hmmm…maybe she's just…tasteless."

"She's different, Carlisle." Esme said, walking towards her husband and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yes, you're right. I mean, which girl or anybody could say that that's a Rembrandt? With the exception of us of course."

"I wonder why she moved to Forks."

"I wonder too, darling."

They reached the main road and Edward asked where her house was. The journey from the house to the main road was a relatively easy for him. On the account that he couldn't sense out a single smell of blood.

"Oh, you could just stop right here, that would be kind enough of you."

"At the main road?!"

"Yes. Right here would do just fine."

"Are you going to walk back?"

"I came into the woods on foot; I think I could walk back."

"What would your parents say?"

"I have no parents at home."

"What do you mean?" Edward's eyes narrowed.

She instead of answering opened the door and step out.

"Wait!" Edward got out of his car hurriedly. "You can't just walk home?"

She smiled. "Don't be silly, Edward. Of course, I can."

"What were you doing in the woods anyway?"

She stared at him and he noticed her eyes was the palest of grey, like a dark pool of mercury. "Just walking." And with that simple answer, Leah Turner walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah Turner came into the class and everybody hushed the minute they saw her. Clutching her books with her right hand, she walked to her seat with her head looking forward. Everyone noted that she was wearing a pale blue turtle-neck cardigan that has long sleeve reaching her wrist. But only Edward knows that underneath the left sleeve was a cut. At the instance she sat, Eric Yorkie drew up a chair.

"Hey."

Leah glances up. A look of curiosity was on her face. No one but Edward noticed it.

"Yes?"

"I'm Eric Yorkie. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Eric."

A few of them giggled. "Where does she think she is? The president's office?" someone joked.

Leah darted her eyes at the joker. A look of menace was on her face. No one but Edward and the joker noticed it. He immediately shut up.

"Nah…don't mind Justin. He's just a lamer." Eric said. "So…why did you move to Forks?"

Leah's eyes were still on Justin when she looked back at Eric. "My parents are going through a divorce. So they sent me here until the divorce settlement is over."

"Oh….wow…I'm sorry." Eric stammered. The whole class became quiet. They may be jerks but they were humans too.

"So…so…you live alone? What about food and…and stuff?" A question Eric knew the whole class would want to know the answer.

"I withdraw money from the bank account. I can cook my meals. I'm fine on my own."

"Ahem!" everyone was so absorbed by Leah Turner that no one noticed Mr. West entered the class. "Leah wouldn't give you a thought, Eric, if you don't improve in your algebra." The class roared and Eric went back to his seat with a flush on his cheeks.

Everyone began their assignments given by Mr. West. The class was concentrating on their homework with the exception of Edward. His mind was figuring out Leah. So that was what she meant by "I've no parents at home." Edward focused on her inner mind. No doubt she was calculating the numbers. Her mind seems to be quick. She figured out some of the answers in probably 10 seconds. Not bad. He turns his head slightly behind, hoping no one sees him looking at her. Her hair was tuck neatly behind her ear. A slight frown was on her forehead. She was scribbling quickly on her paper. Okay…so 425 for question 3, 14 for questions 4, 0 for question 5. Then, all of the sudden, she wasn't thinking. Nothing was on her mind. How could that be?! There's always something on humans' mind. Anything! But hers' was blank. Just plain blank. He could read her, that's because his mind wasn't banging against a wall. He was inside her inner mind but it was completely empty. That can't be….it's impossible for anyone to think of nothing at all. Even Bella was thinking of something, only he can't read her that's all.

He peered at her. She was still frowning at something on her papers. She looked frustrated. The algebra perhaps? But she isn't thinking of algebra. She's thinking of nothing! Nothing at all.

"Alright students, time's up." Mr. West's voice rang through the class. "I hope it wasn't so tough. Now, is there anyone who is kindly to share the answers?" he cocked his head slightly to the left. "Leah. Can you answer question number 11?"

Everybody turned and stared at her. But she wasn't aware. She was still looking at her paper.

"Leah?" Mr. West called out again. From the front, someone threw a crumpled paper and it hit directly at her forehead. And she immediately jerked up her head.

"Alex, stop fooling around or I'll have you up in detention class!" and he looked back at Leah. "I'm not accustomed to students not paying attention in my class. So since you're new here, I'll excuse you. Now, question 11 please, Leah."

Without looking back at her book, Leah gave a quick answer. "43.25"

"That's very good. Considering I told you only to do until question 10."

Instead of blushing or looking embarrass, Leah look straight at Mr. West. No smiling or a sneering, just an expressionless look. "You asked, I answered."

He was a bit scared, Edward sensed in him. And he doesn't blame Mr. West. Leah Turner was definitely strange to the core. And to add to her strangeness, she was the only person Edward ever encountered in his life that has the ability to think of nothing. Intuition tells him that she wasn't here because of any divorce settlements. It must be something else that brought her here.

Mr. West pretends he hadn't heard her and continuing asking other students answers for the homework. Edward glanced at her. She was smiling at the direction of Mr. West, a smile that sent chills down his spine. Even for a human, Edward decided to be very careful with Leah Turner.

After school everyone gathered at the common hang-out place, which was the car park.

"I hate prom." Muttered Angela.

"Liar. All girls like prom." Jessica shot back, while texting a message. "Say again that you hate prom and I'll tell Eric you have a crush on him."

Angela showed her a look but remain silence. Just then, Anne came up, panting heavily.

"Hey…any of you guys seen Alex? I've been searching around for him." Alex Durham is Anne's boyfriend of 2 years. Everyone was betting they could last until graduation.

"Nope. Haven't seen him." Jessica shook her head, her eyes fixing on her phone. Angela does the same too.

"How about you, Bella?"

"Oh…no, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's in the library."

Anne gave a small laugh. "Alex could never be caught dead in the library. He wouldn't even wanna make out there. Alright. Never mind, I'll ask somebody else." And she took off.

A few yards away, Leah was very displeased with what she was seeing. Never has she been so disgusted in her life. Of all things human beings can do was that? She would fix it up like how Dr. Cullen fixed up her cut. Clean and efficient. She holds her books close to her chest and walked away.

At the corner of the car park, Edward was concluding that Bella looked exquisite in her orange sweater. She was chatting gaily with her friends. He was very contented to watch her from afar. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw Leah. She was standing behind someone's car, clutching her books, staring straight with a murderous look on her face. He followed her stare and realized that she was looking at the side of the school building. Before he decided to walk up to her, she left.

"Catch up with you guys in a sec." he told his siblings. Edward strolled to the position she was standing. He looked to the direction she was looking.

Straight ahead, Joanne Rice was leaning against the wall with her tongue sticking down Alex's throat.


	5. Chapter 5

The boat house was peaceful that afternoon. But that was Old Bill's opinion. To the others who did not call the boat house their sanctuary, it was rather lonely and deserted. Bill Harding loves the stillness of the river, feeling the boat he relaxes on bobbing up and down, or the sudden water splashes by fishes catching insects floating on the surface of the water. It doesn't matter if the weather was gloomy. As long as no one disturbs him in the boat house, he is happy. After fighting in the Vietnam War and awarded with a Purple Heart, Old Bill wants nothing but being in peace on his favorite boat.

That also includes today. Today, Old Bill decides to give the Psalms a chance. Reverend John has long suggested to him, since he has a passion for poetry, to have some time with the Psalms. But he always prefers _real _poetry, written by the likes of Wordsworth, Robert Frost and Elizabeth Barrett Browning. But never Shakespeare, his works were always too deep and there were rumors that he was in fact gay!

"It's just some lousy lines from a king to his God!" he said.

"From a _great _king to his _great _God." Defended rev. John. "Give it a try, Old Bill. Trust me, you'll like it."

So, right now, Old Bill took Rev. John's advice. He lay back on his book and took out the Bible from his bag. He flipped to Psalms 78 and began to read.

_Give ear, O my people, to my law_

_Incline your ears to the words of my mouth. _

Hmm…not bad.

_I will open my mouth in a parable;_

_I will utter dark sayings of old:_

_Which we have heard and known,_

_And our fathers have told us._

A sudden movement caught the corner of Old Bill's quick eye. He twisted his head around.

"Who's there?" silenced.

Another movement to his left. This time, he got up.

"Show yourself I tell you!"

He felt a shadow passed behind him and he jerk around.

"You're not scaring me!"

Then, a man appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He caught Old Bill by surprise and he fall backwards. The man's hair was blonde, long, tied back to the a pony-tail. He sneered at him.

"Hello, Old Bill."

Then two others showed up like he did, sudden and swift. It was a woman with red-hair and makeup so heavy that Old Bill might mistaken her for a whore. The other one was a black man with a look that made him shiver for a bit.

"What do you want?" demanded him.

"Yes…that's what they always ask us." The blonde replied.

"If you want money, it's all in the drawer inside. Help yourself."

The woman gave a loud cackle. "Why do they always think we want money? Look at us, old dog; do we look like we need money?"

Old Bill remained silenced.

"We are hungry, Old Bill." The blonde man said.

"Then help yourself in the kitchen."

"No. We want something else. Something you have in your veins."

Old Bill gulped. He was afraid now. The blonde man glanced down and saw the Holy Bible.

"Do you believe it God, Old Bill?"

"Ye…yes."

"Then it's time to meet your creator." Then lunge forward at his neck.

Old Bill felt a sharp pain then he was at peace.

* * *

Bella pushed the door open. She saw Mike waving at her and she waved back. Beside her seat, Edward was writing something on a book.

"Hey."

"Hey back to yourself."

She smiled. "What's that?"

"Oh…just something I like to do during my free time."

Bella peered over the scrap book. It was poetry.

"Wow…you write poetry. You never told me you can write poetry."

"Everyone can write poetry. It just depends whether it's good or not."

"Is yours good?"

Edward paused before answering. "I dunno. Would you like to be the judge of it?"

Bella took the book. "It's my pleasure."

_Yvonne was the pulse of Carl's life,_

_He found the woman very pretty,_

_Until the day she became his wife,_

_Absence makes the heart grow Lily._

Bella let out a small laugh.

Edward grinned. "Why…? You don't like it?"

"No….it's good. It's just so funny."

"Funny? I thought it was rather sad. For Yvonne, I mean."

"Yeah…Carl was mean." She looked at him. He has the most amazing smile.

"So what do you think for the first stanza?"

"Hmm….very good. Did you learn this by yourself?"

He shook his head. "No, I learn a lot from Old Bill."

"Bill Harding? The boatman?"

He chuckled. "Is that what you call him?"

"No…it's just what the others call him."

Edward wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful today but Mrs. Brown came in and had already begin lesson.

Leah lay down her plan while Mr. Hanson, her literature teacher was explaining about William Shakespeare. She knows everything about the great man, from his last work down to his favorite food. She was fairly excited. It will be the first time she draws attention to herself even though that was exactly what her mentor told her not to. But whatever Alex had done, it was inexcusable. So when the bell rang for the last period, Leah quickly got up and tried to talk to him before he could walk out of the class.

"Hey…Alex!" she called out.

Alex turned around. "Yeah?"

"I…err…I need some help with Shakespeare."

"Oh…Leah, actually I don't know anything about that man, except that he writes poetry."

"But Mr. Hanson said that if I need any help, I'd ask you." she wanted to get to the point when everyone left the class. Ugh! Why isn't Edward leaving?!

"Then he must have said the wrong person's name because I definitely am the last person you wanna ask about Shakespeare. Hey…try asking Angela, okay. I gotta go."

"Wait…Alex, I…err…could you just tell me the assignment given by Mr. Hanson? I didn't paid full attention during the class, so…" finally Edward walk out of the class and she changed to her original motive. "Alright, I'll cut the crap. You're cheating on Anne, aren't you?" her voice was deeper and definitely colder.

"Whoa…Leah. Chill girl." Alex said, obviously surprised by her change of personality.

"Aren't you?"

"Look Leah, you're new here. So there may be some things you don't get, ok? So I suggest you just try not to look for trouble."

"I get that if you're making out with another girl automatically means that you're cheating on Anne."

"What's your problem?" Alex demanded. He was clearly trying not to be intimidated by the new girl.

"It's wrong. That's my problem!"

"Leah…don't stick your pretty nose into other people's business." And he turned around. But that wasn't Leah's plan. He wasn't going to get away that easily.

Outside the class, Edward was wondering what Leah was going to talk to Alex about. He tried not to listen to their conversation. He doesn't want to have anything to do with Leah. He already couldn't read Bella's mind, which was bad enough. Now the last thing he wants to do is to get involve with another strange girl. Besides, she's holding something back, something Edward doesn't want to know. But at the end, curiosity overwhelmed him.

"_I'll expose you." Just three words were enough to make Alex stopped at his tracks._

"_Don't you dare, you little bitch!"_

_Leah was not even slightly disturbed by his vulgar remarks. She looked straight into his eyes and whisper loudly enough for him to hear. _

"_Watch me."_

The next thing Edward did was running back into the class because he knew Alex was going to hurt Leah.

Alex couldn't control his anger. He will not be taunted by a mere whim of a girl. Not to mention someone new. He was going to teach her a lesson, a lesson she will not forget. He leapt forward to strike her. But someone grabbed his arm before it could touch Leah's cheek.

"Edward!" he yelled out in pain because not only did Edward grab his arm but he also gave it a twist.

"Yes. That's my name." he replied coolly. And he let go of him.

"This is none of your business!" Alex shot back at him, massaging his sprained wrist.

"Unfortunately for you, Leah is my friend, so it IS my bussiness. Now just back off!"

Alex decided to lay back. It's not usual that any Cullen make a scene. Who knows how far Edward could go if he continues to fight back. So he bolted out of the class.

Edward wanted to turn towards Leah to ask her how is she but when he looked back, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day in school was just so drama. At least in the words of Jessica. It turns out that Leah brought Anne aside and told her that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"What?"

"I'm not lying."

"I know you're not..but I don't understand…. I didn't do anything wrong, did I ?" Anne asked in between broken sobs.

"I don't know anything about relationships and stuff like that but I do know what Alex did was wrong."

"Leah…I don't know what to do…" Unconciously, Anne hide herself in the bosoms of Leah. "I just wanna hurt him badly, Leah…very badly."

"I guess that's what people who are sad will do." She coolly replied. And Anne jerk away suddenly.

"Sad?! You think I'm sad?! I'm distraught! I wanna kill him!"

"Kill him? And how are going to do that?" silently, Leah had huge doubt that Anne has the guts to wield a knife and stabbing Alex in the chest.

"I know…I know how…I just need someone who could…." She whispered to herself, staring at mid-air. "…who could…" she turns to Leah. "Can you play the piano?"

Right after hearing that questions, Leah actaully smiled. And it wasn't a creepy smile or a fake smile or even a polite smile. It was a genuine happy smile.

"Yes, indeed I cauld play the piano. I could sing too."

"Good…yes, perfect!"

"Yes? What is there anything you would like me to do? Does it involve the piano?"

"What songs can you play?"

"A lot. You name it, I play it."

And then Anne tells her about her plan to "kill Alex".

During recess, Anne passed out flyers with a great determination in her eyes. They knew something was going on when she even hand one to Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Here's one for you too, Edward. Oh, and could you give this to Bella too if you've seen her." she smiled while shoving two pieces of paper to Edward. Edward read the flyer.

_They say that the students of Forks hardly have any excitement, apart from prom of course. But today, after school, drop by at the school auditorium and I, Anne Barker, promises you an afternoon you will never forget._

"What's that?" Bella ask holding her tray of food.

"Oh, there's one for you too." And he gave the flyer to her. She took and read it.

"What's she up too?"

"I don't know. You're her friend, why not you tell me?"

Bella smiled. "You care to know?"

Edward didn't care. But he knew it had something to do with Leah Turner.

"You know, I meant to tell you yesterday that you looked very pretty."

Bella blushed. "Am I pretty today?"

"You always looked pretty." He whispered in her ears.

Bella gave him a look. She felt good, in a bad way. She smiled awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sensing her uneasiness.

"Nothing." And Bella walked towards her friends.

Edward stared at her until she sat down. Then he went to the table where all his siblings were seated.

"You guys going after school."

"I don't give a crap what excitement she's talking about." Rosalie said. "Let them see me under the sun then we'll talk about real excitement."

"I dunno. Must be something big if Anne gave me one with the hugest smile on her face. Think I'm going. Just to see what the school's up to." Alice replied. "You'll come too, won't you Jasper?"

Jasper just grunt.

"Are you going, Ed?"

Leah will be involve in some way, directly or indirectly. And besides, Bella would be going too with her bunch of friends.

"Yes." He sighed. "Yes, I'm going."

The whole school was buzzing through the doors of the auditorium. It was probably the first time the seats were full. Even the Christmas drama hadn't draw much viewers. Some were too late to grab a seat and was forced to stand aside. The atmosphere was full of tension and suspense. No one had a single clue as to what Anne meant in her flyers. And the whole suspense was killing them. The curtain was drawn together and people was dying to see what was behind it.

Bella came with Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric. They were on of those who were lucky enough to get "premium seats" as what Eric calls them. It was right at the middle of the front row.

"You guys better thank me for these seats." Said Jessica.

"Well…even if we hadn't push you to rush here, you'd still come here in a flash." Muttered Mike.

"Hmm…you're right."

"What do you think Anne's up to?" asked Bella. She wasn't as excited as Jessica but the fact that the whole school was, made her burning with curiosity as to why they were.

"Anne is a very…well…how should I put it…" Jessica thought.

"Quiet." Interjects Eric.

"Yes, quiet but of course she can be spontaneous at some times." Agreed Jessica.

"Yeah…like now." Eric said.

"Guys…guys, you have to see this…" muttered Angela. They looked at the direction of the auditorium doors. And gasped.

"It's the Cullens!" whispered Jessica. At the mere whisper of the name, the whole auditorium look at them and was in chaos. "What the heck are they doing here?!" "Beats me." "Omg….it's the Cullens!" "Man…they came!" "Do they know what's Anne doing?" "Oh, Rosalie Cullen isn't here though." "She's hot, that's all I know."

In the middle of the chaos, Bella caught the glance of Edward. Somehow, she felt that he was pleased to see her. She gave a small smile and look away. She was NOT going to let him know how she felt for him. In fact, she felt pretty stupid for having rushes when she sees him. And to make the matter worst, she doesn't even know whether he feels the same way or is he a plain womanizer. But one true fact remains, no one has ever, EVER made her feel like this. And it was driving her crazy. She was always so compost in her emotion and here comes a boy that manage to stir feelings in her heart.

The Cullens walk right behind all the seats and stood behind the last row. Just then the curtains was drawing apart and the audience hushed.

On the stage was a piano and in front of the piano was a chair. On the chair was, to everyone's surprise, Alex. A bounded and gagged Alex. The audience burst into laughter. But Alex doesn't seemed so happy. He begin to attempt to unbound his hands, which after sometime, doesn't not seemed to be successful. Then, Anne emerged, holding a microphone.

"Thank you for a hot response, my fellow friends. I am extremely happy that many of you showed up." She began. "As you can see here, joining me is my ex-boyfriend, Alex Dunham." It was clear she was stressing the word "ex". "Someone had told me that Alex here was cheating on me and no girls like a cheater."

The crowd was shocked. Shocked of the unfaithfulness of Alex, of the bravery of Anne to stage such a drama and even more shocked when another person appeared on stage, Leah Turner.

She walked towards the piano and made herself comfortable on the seat. She then placed her fingers on the keys and began to play. And sing.

_If I were a boy,_

_Even just for a day,_

_I'd rolled out bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted and go._

The crowd was mesmerize. Her voice was so melodious. No one dared to speak. And when Eric wanted to say something, Jessica slapped him on his head.

_Drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls,_

_I'll kick it with who I wanted_

_And I never get confronted for it_

_Cause they stick up for me._

It was obvious that the song was Beyonce's 'If I Were A Boy'. Edward watched her from the back. She was a good with the piano and even though she may not have the vocals of Beyonce but her voice was still pleasing to the ear. So this was how she's involve. Playing the piano and humiliate Alex. He grinned to himself. That WAS what Alex deserve anyway. If you have a girl, stick to her. It was totally against his policy to be unfaithful, that's why if he has Bella….Drats, Bella. Does she feels anything toward him? He knows he does. But what about her? Edward glanced at her, sitting between Jessica and Angela. He didn't want to think more. It was because he knew the consequences if Bella reciprocates his feelings. It was one consequences he could not bear. Edward tried to shut Bella out of his mind just as Leah finished the last chorus and he clapped his hand, joining in the loud applause which he felt she quite deserved it.

As the curtain draw shut, Leah was smiling at herself. She felt good, very good. Not to mention the first time since she moved into Forks. However, she was not sure how her mentor would react to this little stunt. She doesn't want to fail him, after all, what he said was true: "You're the best I've ever got." She was the best. Leah got up and walked towards a humiliated Alex. She bent down to him.

"Thanks for your performance." And she left the stage.

As for Anne, she decide to left Alex to the mercy of the school janitor whom she knows have a grudge for him. Alex loves to upset him. Pranks like misplacing the tools or hiding his lunch meal always amuses Alex. Not any more now. As the lights were turned off, Alex began to scream behind his gagged mouth.

Bella was in awe. She clapped as loudly as she can until her palms were red. Leah really had caught the attention of Forks High. It was a beautiful song and Leah managed to catch the exact feeling of a scorned Anne. After the performance, almost half of the girls hated Alex for what he had done to her. some of them who had a weak heart, for example, Angela, cried while cursing about how guys suck.

The curtain closed without a bow from Leah as everyone had expected. She just sat there until everything was over. However, Anne seemed very pleased with the drama she created. She was the one that did the bowing at the end of the song.

"Wasn't she just awesome?!" praised Jessica.

"I hate guys!" sob Angela.

"C'mon, Angie. You don't hate guys." Jessica patted her back. "For example, you don't hate Eric do you?" she winked and Angela broke into a laughter.

"Man, I gotta interview her for the school mag!" Eric said, missing whatever Jessica told Angela.

"She was great, wasn't she, Bella?" Mike asked.

Bella was watching as Edward walked out of the auditorium along with his adopted siblings. "Uh huh." Was all her reply for Mike.

Carlisle listened with great amusement when Emmett told him about the little stunt of Anne. He was really excited about the whole thing. Even Rosalie had a small regret not going. But it wasn't Anne he was amuse about. It was Leah Turner. He had a strange respect for her and he really wanted to know more about her. Her background, her family, her hobbies. Anything.

"I supposed she played well?"

"Oh, you mean Leah. Yeah, she was good."

"More than good you mean? She totally rocks the socks of the audience." Adds Alice.

Yes, she was the music kind of people, he thought. It goes with her cool personality, like Edward. Carlisle looked at his youngest adopted son.

"Does she play better than you, Edward?"

Edward jaw clenched. Somehow, for some reason, he had acted a bit strangely. He was more quiet and kept much to himself. He didn't laugh as much as he used to and Carlisle also noticed he spent more times outdoor.

"Maybe." A curt reply from him. Then, he stood up and went to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle's eyes followed the back of Edward untill he went upstair. Then, the phone rang and his wife answered it.

"Honey, it's Chief Swan."

If it's Chief Swan, it means someone died.

"Alright, dear." And he got up and took the receiver. "Dr. Cullen here. Anything going on?"

"Oh, you bet'cha, doctor. Old Bill was found dead by the postman. We need you here at the boathouse."

"I'm coming." And he hung up. Carlisle went to his office and grab his coat and the keys to his Mercedes S55 AMG.

"What's wrong, honey? You look so serious."

"Old Bill died."

"Oh, dear."

"I hope I won't be long. Don't worry," he plant a kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back as soon as I finished." And he went to the garage.

* * *

Edward lie back against the trunk of a large pine tree. The weather was better. It wasn't so gloomy today. There were patches of clouds here and there, thin enough for some light to pass through. He saw in a distance Carlisle's car speed through the woods. Some patient in the hospital, he guessed. When the car disappeared around a bent, Edward gather back to his thoughts, Bella.

Bella…even the mere sound of her name seemed like a sniff of the most addictive drug. The touch of her porcelain skin sent shivers down his spine. Her voice easily put him into trances. But everything will lead back to who he really is. He is a vampire. A creature who lives on blood. Fresh blood. She is a human. And the smell of her caused him to lose his control bit by bit. Any day, he could easily seduce her into the woods and attack her. It was too damn easy. The worst part was that she doesn't know what she's doing to him, what she's making him feel or the how she's toturing him just by standing close to him.

Then, he remembered the girl with wings again. He hadn't seen her for a long time. Which Edward don't know if it was good or bad. He didn't tell Carlisle about her. He was too used to solve his problems by himself without the concern of others. Something that Carlisle quite disapprove off. "We are family." That was his reason. Was this what she meant by getting hurt? Because of Bella. If it was, then she was right. Bella was hurting him. He has to stay away from her but he doesn't want too. And he realized, he wants her. More than anything in the world.

Edward realize, Bella Swan was what he has been waiting for his whole life.

* * *

Carlisle turned Old Bill's broken neck with his gloved hand. Cause of death: loss of blood. He wasn't killed, he was murdered. By vampires. There were bite marks, slashes and deep cuts everywhere on his body. It was not a sight for the faint-hearted. He probably died about 2 days ago. A look of horror was on Old Bill's face.

"The postman said that letters from 2 days ago was still in the postbox. Said that a foul smell make him enter the boathouse. Then he found Old Bill's body." Chief Swan explained.

"Well, the cause of death was loss of blood. And the story matches since Bill died about 2 days ago." Carlisle stepped away from the body and pulled out the gloves.

"I reckon some wild beast attacked him. What do you think, doc?" ask Bella's father.

A few men came in and put Old Bill's body into a black plastic bag.

"I think you're right." And he left.

* * *

Bella looked outside her window. It was late at night and her father hasn't come home yet. Sometimes when something came up, he would call her, telling her he'll be late for a bit. But he didn't called this time. Then she spotted his car coming up the road and she scramble to the front door.

"I was worried."

He came forward and gave her a bear hug. "Sorry, Bells. Something came up."

"But you didn't called." They went into the house and Bella locked the door.

"I forgot. Old Bill was killed. Lots of papers to sign, you know."

Bella kept quiet. He knows Old Bill was her father's dear friend.

"I'm so sorry dad." And she put her hands and her father's shoulder.

"Yeah…after all the wars he been through, never expected him to die attacked by an animal." And he mutterd some inaudible words. "You go and sleep Bells. I'll be alright."

With that, Bella went back to her room. She look outside the window again. And for a second she thought she saw Edward leaning against the lampost, looking straight her. But after blinking again, he disappeared. Bella rubbed her temples and sat on her bed. She couldn't be that obsess over Edward Cullen. Not until she has hallucination! Not that far!

Bella lie on her bed, tears rolling down her eyes. She quickly dried them. Why was she crying? Even though she asked herself, she already knows the answer. She loves Edward Cullen. Every inch of her body ache for him. She cries because as much as she loves him, he doesn't loves her.

* * *

Leah turned to the next page of "Vegetables For Vitality". She wants to make used of her time she spends in Forks. And cooking was definitely one of the way. Because she knows she will not have many opportunity of cooking back where she belongs. Then again, she never felt belong there. She much prefers here. Or anywhere she can cook, eat, and sleep without being talked about behind her back. Not that she cared but the fact she will soon take over her mentor, who happens to be the head of the kind she belongs, changes everything.

She wonders what should she cook for dinner tomorrow. But first, poultry, meat, seafood or pasta? Hmm….she had orange-glazed roast pork tenerloin with sweet potatoes, onions, carrots and apples already for dinner today, so what should it be for tomorrow? She decide to try pasta. Now, which pasta? She flipped throught the pasta section. Angel hair with clams and roasted pepper or linguine with shiiake mushrooms, sweet pepper and ham? After 20 minutes, Leah Turner put on her coat and walked to the local hypermarket to get the ingredients for tagliatelle with veggies and blue cheese.

Reaching the hypermarket after 30 minutes of walking, it was not surprising she didn't even broke a sweat. 30 minutes of walking to Leah is almost equivalent to 1 hour of running to any athlete. As she enters through the door, she spotted Bella Swan parked her pick-up truck and the car lot. Not a bad timing, she thought to herself.

She took a basket and head to the dairy section. One of the reason she chose that particular pasta dish was that she never know what blue cheese taste like. And the other one is because the list of ingredient to make that dish was short. Just 6 items.

The first thing she needed was blue cheese. The recipe says try to opt for low fat cheese but when does that matter when she's never going to be fat. She doesn't know what does blue cheese look like and had no idea how the wrapping will look like. Since there was like 20 types of cheese in display, she wasn't going to spend time reading labels, looking for the word "blue cheese". Now was just the opportunity she needs. She saw Bella looking for milk and called out to her.

"Hi, I didn't see you there." She said, coming towards her.

"You came here alone?"

"Yeah, we're out of some household goods and I think dad needs something stong tonight."

"Oh. What happen if you don't mind me asking?"

"One of his closed friends was attacked by a wild animal. He died."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah…I thought maybe I should get him a vodka or something, you know, make him mellow for a bit."

"I'm very sorry to hear about that. Truly, I am."

"Oh, it's ok. I'm sure he'll somehow get over it."

"Is there any wild animals attack before in Forks?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda new here too. But my dad said it was a really stupid death for Old Bill. So I don't think it's common here."

"Alright then. Say, could you show me which is blue cheese?"

Bella took out a block of, presumely blue cheese, from the large variety of cheese.

"There you go."

"Thank you very much."

"Errr…I'm sorry about your parents."

"My parents? Oh, my parents, of course! Oh, it's ok. I'll get over it, I'm sure."

"Listen, if you need any shoulder to complain on or any advice, I'm here. You see, I had my share of that kind of experience too."

"I'll be really grateful for that. But I'm sure I can handle it myself."

"So….who are going to stay with, after the divorce, I mean?"

"Stay with…sorry, I don't think I understand you?"

"Your mom or dad? Who are you going to stay with?"

Leah looked a bit dazed at first. Then as if she finally realised what Bella meant she said, "Oh! Oh! You meant that! Err…you know what, I'm not quite sure."

"Well, it's ok, I guess. Oh, and by the way, I love how you played the piano and you sang beutifully."

"Thank you! I'm totally flattered."

"Well…it's good to get to know you, Leah."

"Yes, I must say indeed."

And with that Bella went away. It was a nice talk, Leah thought to herself. She looked at her list. Just nutmeg, broccoli, taglietelle and cauliflower and she could go home, finished her homework and finally get a good night rest. And meanwhile, maybe she could look for nice clothes to wear. But not accessories though. Leah glanced at her right wrist. On it was a wooden bangle with very detailed carving. When she was bestowed with this bangle, she sworn before her mentor, who was like her father, never to wear another accessories on her body. A vow she has no intention to break.

Leah looked up. She searched for another shopper and asked where pasta products could be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward bolted the minute Bella spotted him. He ran and hide behind the nearest vehicle he could find. He peeked at her window. She was gone. He could up and breath in Fork's night air. Something was amissed. He could tell Bella was upset, very upset. It wasn't because he could read her mind but it was written all over her face. Downstair, he saw Chief Swan sitting on the sofa, with his hands covering his face. Old Bill died. So, Chief Swan was depressed. Because Chief Swan was depressed, Bella would be too, Edward thought, trying to put the pieces of puzzles together.

Old Bill died!

Shit! Because of a wild beast? No way! Old Bill would know how to fend off himself. Old Bill wouldn't die because of that. He faced even more a dangerous enemy before! It was be something else! It must! In fact, he snorted to himself while thinking, there wasn't any wild beast in Forks. He practically comb every inch of the forest and at the most there were was wild boars. Surely Old Bill can handle a wild boar. It doesn't make any sense if he was killed by a wild animal.

Old Bill died.

No more poems talk about. No more music to creat together. No more stories to share. No more being comfort for having to control the thirst for blood. Yes, Old Bill was the only human who knew that the Cullens were vegetarian vampires and also sworn never to tell another breathing creature. It was a sunny day when Edward went out hunting for animal blood. He was very hungry that he didn't sensed another human being close by. When he caught an elderly deer and lower his teeth to its neck, he didn't realize he was draining the blood in front of a gasping Old Bill. When he heard the sound of a rifle dropping to the ground only did Edward looked up. He got up and tried to assure Old Bill that he was harmless and meant him no harm. But Old Bill gather himself quickly.

"Are you human being?" he asked calmly.

Edward shook his head.

"Are you a vampire?" he asked again, this time more cautiously.

"A vegetarian vampire." Edward corrected him.

Old Bill then broke into laughters. "A vegetarian vampire, you say?" and more laughters. Edward soon laugh too. Before this incident, they had been friends for nearly 2 good years. Long enough to convince that vegetarian or not, the Cullens were a good and harmless family. After all, the father was a good doctor.

Edward felt tears swelling in his eyes. No! He would never cry. Tears show weakness. A trait which he never wants to own. Then, he heard a door opened. He looked up and saw Bella coming out of the house.

"_I'll be back soon, dad."_

"_Okay."_

"_And get somemore milk, we ran out of it 2 days ago."_

"_Sure."_

Bella closed the front door and got into her pick-up truck. The engine roared to life and she drove away. Edward watched as the truck disappeared around a corner. Then he ran to Fork's Local Hypermarket.

And got there before she did.

Then, someone unexpected came. From a bend appeared Leah Turner. She was walking happily towards the door of the hypermarket. No, correct that. She was _skipping _happily towards the door of the hypermarket. How could he be so lucky? He get to spy at Leah while watching Bella. Edward inhaled. He wasn't lucky. Old Bill's dead. He's hiding behind several unwanted boxes outside the hypermarket, patheticly stalking Bella. Two girls had outwitted him. In addition to that, he was denied human blood. He was practically the most unluckiest person at that very moment. Just then, Bella's truck came down the road. She drive into the car lot and parked her truck. She silenced her engine and got out of it. She didn't skipped like how Edward almost thought she would. She actaully looked like she drag herself to the door. The death of Old Bill really affected her indirectly.

He wanted to go up to her and ask "what's up". But before he could get out from his hiding place, she was walking towards Leah. Damn! He IS the unluckiest person. Edward had a bad feeling about this. Leah lied about the reason she moved to Forks. Therefore, she's dangerous. She was only a human, Edward knows this. But there's something more sinister to Leah. The way she conducted herself in school, the way she answers her teacher, the looks she gave them as though she was challenging their authority. So, she finally got into the good books of Forks High. But it doesn't change his point of view. Hence, the last thing he wants is Bella having a chat with Leah, albiet a casual one. She might be exposed to a danger Edward doesn't even quite recognize. He focused and concentrate. Their conversation confirmed his thoughts. The way Leah answer question related to her parents, the way she paused before answer, proves that there was no divorce settlements. But if there were no divorce settlements…. Wait. This wasn't the best place to think. Edward looked up and saw Bella was gone. However, Leah was looking around her with a very alert look on her face. He didn't want to know what caught her attention and he ran back home.

While choosing between brands of taglietelle, Leah felt a tinge of changes around her. Some one was feeling frustrated or angry or something in between there. She looked around her left and right. Everyone seemed normal. She looked outside and ran for the door. On her right was an old lady begging for money, on her left was a pile of boxes. She non-chalantly toss in a a single 100 dolars note into the old lady's cracked tupperware. She walked towards the pile of boxes. There was nothing behind it. Just a squirrel. She picked up the squirrel and stroke it. But Leah knew, someone _was _here.

* * *

The moment Edward came blasting through the door, Alice called out to him.

"Hah! I got you before you can disappear again. We're having a family meeting. Something came up."

"Alright. Let me just washed up first." So he went to his room, washed his face, put on a fresh t-shirt and went to the living room. The whole family was there already.

"Finally he's here! Can we get on now?" Rosalie moaned.

Edward walked to the fireplace and leaned against it.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I would like to tell you all something." Carlisle began. He looked at Edward. "As you all know, Old Bill was murderded about two days ago."

Gasped came from everyone except Edward and Carlisle.

"And…and what has that got to do with us?" asked Esme slowly.

Carlisle chose his words carefully. "He was murdered by vampires. I think there were more than one."

That explanation silenced everyone. They just stared at each other. No dared to say anything.

"and I hope, Edward," Carlisle broke the silence, shifting his glance at him. "I hope that you will not find these vampires."

"What made you think that I would?" he asked coldly.

"Because he's your best friendly, moron!" Rosalie said rather cruelly.

"Rosalie! That is NOT funny. You WILL applogize to Edward." Esme said in a very authoritive way, that no one dared to defy her. however, it only made Rosalie retaliate.

"What if it wasn't a vampire? Can't you see? It might be a human." She shot back.

Everyone looked at her with a question mark. Edward only narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Old Bill accidentally spilled out the beans. And whoever now know that we're vampires might want to tell the whole town."

"So….."

"So Old Bill wanted to tell us and that person just murdered him. Of course, he or they, butchered him to look like some wild beast." Rosalie explained, clearly enjoying watching a fuming Edward.

"Are you trying to tell me that _I'm _the reason Old Bill was murdered?!" Edward unfold his arms, clearly not enjoying what Rosalie was speculating.

"What if I am?"

And Edward lunged at her, almost preparing to tear her neck and her head apart. Carlisle quickly tore them apart. Alice hold Edward back. The two siblings was panting with anger.

"You shouldn't have told him!"

"I didn't tell him, alright! He found out by accident!"

"If you'd only pay attention when you're out hunting, he might not found out!"

"For shit sake,Rosalie, it happen almost 2 freaking years ago!"

"Children! Be quiet!" Carlisle let out. And they were quiet. It was very seldom Carlisle let go off his temper. And when he does, it's best everyone to get out of his way.

"Rosalie's explanation might be logic." Injects in Emmett.

"Well, it isn't!" shot Edward, almost wanting to attack him too but did not after seeing Esme looking very worried. Alice let him go and sat back down.

"It isn't a human." Carlisle assured them. "The bite marks on his body confirmed that it was a vampires."

"How do you know it was more than one?" asked Jasper.

"Different sizes of bite marks." Explained Carlisle. "My guess would be three vampires."

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

Suddenly, everyone looked exhausted.

"We need to be careful, that's all we can do. Do not interfere with them."

"What about the future victims?" Alice asked.

"We're not police, Alice. Even if we are, we have no rights to stop them anyway. Vampires killing human beings is normal. Something that is expected from any common vampire." Carlisle said coolly, stressing the word 'common'.

Just then, Jasper got up and walked away angrily. No one bother to ask him why. Everyone knows that of all of the household, Jasper had a very hard time controlling his thirst for human blood. But the fact that he didn't was because his good conscious always won the battle over his bad one.

Everyone began to dispersed, pretending whatever that just happen, did went to his room. He was very worried for Bella. He began pacing around his room like a man deep in thinking. She's exposed to another danger besides Leah. This time, it was a danger he recognized.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward strolled down the hall with the most meanest look. He walked towards his seat and slammed his books down. Which shocked Bella. She wasn't sure whether to ask him what's on his mind but she took the risk anyway.

"Hey." She asked politely.

He just grunt.

"Erm…so how are you?"

"Did I attend school yesterday?" he asked rather annoyingly.

Bella was scared but she kept going. "Erm….yeah."

"How was I yesterday?" he asked again too quickly.

"Err…good."

"So what makes you think I'm different today?"

"Be…cause you slammed your books down?"

"Bella." Edward closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. Then he opened his eyes. "We need to talk. Right now." He noticed the other students was staring at them. "Privately." And he walked out of the class.

Bella wanted to object. Mrs. Brown would be here any sooner. But she was wondering what he had to tell her. So she followed him out.

He was leaning against the wall.

"Yes…what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's not safe here. Let's go somewhere else." And he walked on.

Bella jogged after him. "What? Where else can we go?"

Edward was still walking. "In the forest."

"What! In the forest?!But...but we can't JUST walk to the forest. We'll be skipping class!"

Edward did not reply but kept walking on. So her only choice was to follow him. They walked out of the school compound and towards the forest. Once she took one step in, Bella's skin felt a lot more colder. And she really wanted to stop right there. But Edward kept on walking.

"Edward, could this place do?"

"Farther." Was all he replied.

So they went on until her leg hurts and on her right sole, a blister began to appeared. But she didn't want to whine or complain. In case it irritates him even more.

"Stop here." He said abruptly.

Bella stopped and pant heavily. Edward just looked at her.

"Are you ok?" his voice was gentle, much to her surprise.

"We skipped class, we're FAR away from school, my right foot has a blister. And you're angry of God knows what! So, yeah, I'm fine." She replied, still panting.

"I'm sorry. But I had to tell you something." He said, calmly.

"Really? Coz you know what, if you have a problem with me, just say so! Don't go around with death on your face and slamming books! Ok?" she said, still panting.

"Are you done?"

"YES!"

"I want you to watched over yourself."

"What?"

"I want you to watched over yourself."

"Yeah, I heard you. But why?"

"This town is not safe."

"Okaaaaay. You're angry because this town is not safe and hence, you want me to watch over myself." She said slowly.

"Look, I know it sounds weird, ok. But just trust me, will you?"

"Trust you? I don't even know you. And FYI, I DO know how to watch over myself. I have been doing it for a long time, protecting myself from the likes of you!"

"Bella…please…"

"You drag me ALL the way here just to tell me to watched over myself?!" she was practically screaming already. "I mean, why am I so stupid to follow you anyway?" and she turned to head back to the school.

"Bella...Bella, don't!" and he grabbed her elbow.

She sucked in air the moment he touched her.

"Shit!" and immediately he let go of her. Now he wished she would walk away instead of standing there, staring at him.

"You're…you're so cold."

Edward just gulped.

"Why?"

"Err…the air is cold."

"Edward, I'm not stupid."

"Bella, I'm just cold, okay? Will you drop it?"

"No." and she began to make her way towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. But when she was right in front of him, she placed her palms against his cheeks. And she shudder. Edward wanted to push her away. He wanted to do anything from letting her being near him. But the moment she touched his cheek, Edward lost all will power.

"You're as cold as…as cold as death." She whispered. "What are you?"

"Bella, please don't do this." Edward begged, pulling her hands away from him.

"Do what, huh?" she demanded, suddenly becoming very fierce.

"This! Asking me who I am!" he hissed.

"I have the right to know!"

"Oh, really? Since when? Tell me! Since when?"

Bella didn't want to say anything. It was safer if she just kept a big mouth shut. But she couldn't hold it inside any longer. After days of being torment by his smile, his eyes and definitely the way he was so suave, she just want to get this heavy load off her chest. As she speak, her tears began to flow down like a stream.

"I love you." She said softly.

Edward just looked at her. A strange look was on him. Was he going to let her cry like that? Was he just gonna stand there?! Bella couldn't believed it.

But her thoughts were wrong when he brought her to his chest and hold her tightly. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her ears. And in her ears, he whispered, "I love you too, Bella Swan."

Hot jolts went all over Bella's nerves. She never felt so wanted before, never so loved and cherished. Just when she wanted to say more sweet things, he pushed her away.

She looked at him with horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But you just pushed me!"

"You don't know me!"

"Then, tell me."

But he only turned away from her, as if the sight of her just disgusts him.

"Tell me, Edward…please."

When he didn't answer her, she kept pleading him until he shouted at her.

"I'm a vampire!"

"Edward…"

"Look, it's ok if you don't believe me."

"But I do."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you write poems, you were kind, you laugh and joked. That's why!"

"You're a fool."

"If loving you is wrong, if it's a foolish thing to do, then fine! I don't mind being a fool for a change."

"Bella…"

"I love you, Edward. Don't ever push me away."

"But you know what vampires live on."

"I don't care…you won't hurt me."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because you love me too."

And it was enough to make him pull her towards him again. And kissed her all over again. He just wanted her forever. Just that one thing. He held her closed to him and bury his face in her hair. If only a minute last for eternity.

Leah was sitting at the back, very annoyed. Why can't those two love birds _ever_ stay still! At that very moment, she wished she had the power to clone herself. Now _that_ would be quite a useful power. With one body here to listen to Mrs. Brown babbling about the importance of meiosis and another one keeping track with them, she could finish her task down here in a jiffy. But now, she's sitting there, looking utterly bored at the blackboard in front of her instead of doing her task. She wondered why human beings ever bother of knowing all these things. Look at Adam and Eve, God gave them everything they need and look how long their generation last through the centuries. They didn't know anything about meiosis, or algebra or French. But one thing they do have back then was music and food. Oh, yes. These two glorious elements in life was what kept them going. Just lots of music and food. And not meiosis, algebra and French.

"Ms. Turner!"

"Yes?"

"What are you smiling about?"

"I love meiosis, teacher."

"I do hope you're not wandering off."

"I'm not, teacher."

And she continued teaching. And Leah continued thinking.

When the last bell rang, everyone was already making up wild rumors about the absence of Edward and Bella. They did not skipped class, they skipped school. Everyone was engrossed about them. Ever since the first they Bella came, Edward has been very…open to her. He never was like that to any girls before. Which is one of the reason why half the girls where green with jealousy. Only Leah seemed unaffected by whatever was happening.

As she strolled to her locker, Eric called her.

"Hey, I'd like to put a column about you in the school annual mag."

"Annual mag…?"

"Forks High School Annual Magazine." Eric explained to her in black and white.

But apparently, it wasn't black and white enough for her.

"What's that?"

"The school's annual magazine! We write all sorts of stuff that happened and we print it out at the end of the year." Eric looked at her with disbelieve.

"Oh. So, I'm some sort of happening?"

"Well, duh! You were awesome with the piano and you sure did thought Alex a lesson. And Anne couldn't stop talking about you."

"Oh."

"So? Will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Let me write a column about you." Eric couldn't believe it. Sure she can't be that dumb!

"What are going to write about me?"

"Anything! We don't really know you, you know."

"Oh, then no thanks." And Leah walked off.

"Wait! You don't want to be featured in the mag?"

"No."

"But students are literally _dying _to be in the mag! And I'm offering you a chance with no question asked!"

"I'm sorry, Eric Yorkie. But I don't want to be in the… mag." She said the word 'mag' like some sort of foreign language.

She left a dumb folded Eric in the middle of the hall. Jessica passed by.

"I told you she wouldn't want to."

"But why not?" whined Eric.

"Because she's a total weirdo." Said Mike, who came to join them.

"C'mon, Eric." Jessica consoling him. "You can feature about me."

"Not a chance."

And she just snort.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the most beautiful day for both Bella and Edward as they both lay on the meadow carpeted with daffodils, looking at each other smiling. The sun was soft on their skins. On Bella's pale skin and Edward's glittering one.

"I wonder if I sold you to the jewelry shop, how much would you think they'll pay for you?" she asked coyly.

"Would you sell me?"

"Not for a single cent!" and she rolled on him. They laugh gaily. Edward plucked a single daffodil and clipped it behind her ears.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you!" and she nipped the tip of his nose.

"You don't mind skipping school?"

"Not if I spend the time with you."

"You really know how to charm a guy, don't you?" he smiled sexily.

Bella laughed.

Then suddenly, his mood changed. He became serious and got up.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to watch over yourself."

"Yeah, about that. Why?"

"The town is not safe."

"Why isn't it safe?"

"You know Old Bill?"

"Yeah, he was attacked by a wild animal."

"Well, it wasn't an animal. He'd known how to fend off a beast."

"Then, some crazy maniac?"

"No."

Bella lift her eyebrows and gave him a question mark.

"Vampires."

"There're others like you out there?" she gasped.

"Many. Scattered around the world. But they usually kept to themselves."

"So…it's a vampire that killed Old Bill?"

Edward nodded. "It's 3 actually."

"Omg…"

"I don't want you to go anywhere alone, okay? Stick to your friends. ALWAYS!" Edward stared at her with so much love in his eyes. "I can't bear to lose you. I've waited my whole life for you."

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" she smiled.

"This is serious." But even he could help laughing.

"Alright." She giggled. "But I'm sticking mostly to you, aren't I?" She cooed sexily.

"Hmm…let me think of 10 reasons why you should not…"

"Oh, damn you, Edward!" she laughed slapping his back.

"You know, you're not hurting me at all. In fact, it feels kinda messaging."

"Oh, really? Try this!" and she hit him harder.

And they both laughed and chased each other around until, in the far distance, they heard the last school bell rang.

Emmett understood the reason of Edward's gigantic, hard-to-get smile when he saw Bella clinging at his arms. She too was smiling. Everyone watched them. Some looked curious, some looked resentful and some even just shook their heads. But none of them looked happy. Well, with the exception of Alice, who totally approved of them from the starting of the day when Edward first met Bella.

"Aren't they just so cute?"

"Yeah, but Carlisle wouldn't like it." And he entered his car with the others.

Edward led Bella to his car and opened the door for her.

"Now, show me your house."

"Okay, but I'm warning you first," she smiled. "My dad's gonna be highly suspicious about you fetching me home."

"I'll take the risk."

And they sped off.

Leah watched as the two love birds sped off. Everyone was watching them, including her. She might just be too late. No! She will not be. She was counting on herself. Her mentor was counting on her. The whole council would be watching her too. She cannot afford to let them down. And by meaning 'them', she was referring to herself and her mentor. Not the council. She never cared what the council thinks. So long it doesn't interfere in her tasks, she's fine with them.

It's time to shift to plan B which wasn't good. Because there was no plan B in the first place. Leah hugged her books. She had better come up with something by night fall or she's not taking dinner, something she looked very forward to the whole day.

Edward was grinning to himself the whole journey from Bella's house to his. She was his. All of her. His heart was beating like it's gonna burst out of his chest. He parked his car like a pro and got out of it.

"Hey."

He looked up and standing by the door adjoining the garage and the kitchen was Esme.

"Hey back."

"Rosalie told me everything."

"Did she mention how I was going to turn Bella into a vampire?" he chuckled. Right now, not even Rosalie could spoil his moods.

Esme smiled. "Do you love her?"

Edward stared at her. She was always beautiful, Esme. And she was looking at him with a strange calmness.

"Do you love Carlisle?"

"Yes, I do. I loved him for more than a century already and I will for the next couple more."

"In that case, I love Bella too."

"She's a human."

"I know."

Then, she turned away as though the conversation was over. He frowned. But the thought of having Bella came back to him in rushes and he was all happy again. He was on top of the highest mountain and no one is going to drag him down. He belonged to his beloved and his beloved belonged to him. This was the feeling he thought he would never experience. The consequences they will have to bear.

Leah walked towards her favorite spot. It has patches of grass that were _not wet_, considering there was a small pond in front of it and the common weather of Forks. Forks was a very peaceful place to live in. The people were nice enough. The weather was always changing from gloomy to sunny, which she doesn't mind at all and actually loves it. Changes were good. With changes, people learn to adapt to new environments. They learn to cope with obstacles that come with changes. Hence, people become more immune. Not only that, changes brought excitement. If you have the same thing over and over again, it would be boring. Maybe after she has taken over mentor, she might move into here.

She reached the particular place and sat down with her picnic basket. This place was far away from the Cullen House. She hoped she never would have to face any of them at this moment. At this moment, she needed to think and she couldn't think if one of them were here.

Leah opened her basket. In it was a bottle of lemonade, 2 slices of bourbon squash cake, a bag of carrot cookies and another bag of orange-yam muffins with pecan streusel. Her mouth watered. Nothing but good food to spike up her brain.

Edward changed into a fresh pair of t-shirt and rinsed his face. He had a lot of thinking to do. The future now is uncertain. In a few second, Edward was already a few miles far from his door of his room. The air of the woods filled him afresh. This was where his mind was most clear. With the help of the chirping of the birds, the breeze of the cool air and the trees that shoot high up to the sky really allowed him to think. He jumped down a tree and ran to a clearing that was his sanctuary. The grass was dry there and a small pond teaming with fishes and frog. Since, there were frogs there; the place didn't have any mosquitoes. It would really bug him a lot if there were.

He stopped at his tracks. What the-! A girl was sitting right at _his_ spot. Who was that?! She was humming to herself and a rattan basket was beside her. He couldn't see who she was since her back was facing him. Damn! No one knows about this place except for him.

"Hey, Edward." She turned around. It was Leah. "You must be a good tracker. I didn't even hear you coming."

He walked cautiously, circling the little clearing. She was munching a biscuit or something. "Then how did you know it was me?"

"Your cologne. I recognized it."

"What are you doing here?"

She giggled. "What do I look like I'm doing?"

"Eating?"

She laughed. "I'm picnicking."

"Don't you have any homework or something?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Edward. You don't really expect _any_ student to be doing their homework on a Friday."

"Well, they should."

"You talk a lot for a guy who skipped school with his girlfriend."

That shut him up.

"Oh, don't worry." She laughed again. "Come here and sit with me."

He was not sure what to do. He never planed this. He didn't even sense her when he was approaching this place which wasn't odd since he was thinking of Bella and her kisses.

"C'mon. I don't bite." She grinned. "I'm the one who should be afraid since you're the one who do the biting."

Now he was really tensed.

"You know who I am?"

"You're Edward Cullen. What are you talking about?" she laughed even harder as though he ask something funny.

"What do you mean by I'm the one who does the biting?"

"Well…you're always in a black mood. It's a metaphor!" she was rolling over her stomach now. Edward felt embarrassed. "You thought I meant it literally?" and more laughter from her.

"Okay…you're making me embarrassed." He smiled and sat beside her.

"Oh…oh…I'm sorry." She stared at him. "I would offer you some of my luxuries," she indicated her picnic basket. "But I have a hunch you would refuse."

"How would you know?"

"Because somehow, you do not have the craving for food."

"And what makes you think so?"

"Because you don't eat?"

"And how do you know that I don't eat?" he smiled.

"Because you never eat during recess. You and your whole brothers and sisters."

"And how do you know I DON'T eat at home?"

"Err…now that's hard. But anyway, you would refuse some muffins, right?"

"Yeah, I just had my lunch."

And she laughed out loud. "I knew it!"

"There's no cup for you to offer me a drink anyway." He smiled at her. She was so happy, for a girl whose _supposed _parents are in the middle of a divorce.

"No. You're supposed to take a swig right from the bottle. But you don't want lemonade too, right?"

Edward shook his head, smiling.

She laughed.

"Aren't you afraid of sharing saliva?"

"Well," she took a long swig and licked her lips. "You can't catch HIV that way, can you? The most I would catch is a cold."

"You're really happy, aren't you?"

"Why should I be sad?"

"Your parents are divorcing. You're alone in your house. Half of the class thinks that you're a freak."

"Bah! You think that those are a few reasons why I should be sad?" she scoffed. "Edward, the world is so big. You humans should know that. There's so much to see out there, people to meet, food to taste, things to do, music to enjoy. So many. And _that_ should be one reason not to be sad."

Edward looked at her. His judgment of her was clouding. Right now, she doesn't seem dangerous at all. She's just a regular girl. An _extraordinary _happy regular girl. However, he still wasn't sure about her parents. He still had doubts about that. He stared at her. She was throwing bits of bread into the pond and watching fishes rise to the surface and gulped the bread crumbs. Her hair was straight and it reached until her waist. But then he realized something. She was wearing a…

"Why are you wearing a dress? Aren't you cold wearing that?"

She looked back at him, then at her cream-brown strap dress. "You mean this?"

"Well, what other clothing are you wearing?" it wasn't a very daring dress. It did not expose her cleavage, just her long slender arms. The hem reached just below her knees. It was a pretty dress, he admitted to himself. It even had a ribbon behind it.

"Well, I thought it was rather a cute dress and I liked it."

"You don't feel cold?"

"Not really."

"Why are you wearing a dress in the middle of a forest? And why are you even picnicking here? People don't usually do that you know."

"As for the question about my dress, I already told you. Go rewind your memories. As for the picnicking, well…it _is _a lovely weather after all. Why not take the advantage? You know, people always take what they already have for granted. But you're not, which is good." She smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…" She was holding the bottle by its neck, shaking it a bit. "I could ask why are YOU here."

She sure damn hell knows how to catch him off-guard, he thought.

"I came here to think."

"About Bella?" she grinned.

"Do you know how to read minds?"

"Did I read you correctly?"

He chuckled; she certainly knows how to play games too.

"Yeah, you did."

"You looked really happy when you walked her to your car. You looked…" she stared at the sky. "You looked proud." She looked back at him. "Am I right?"

Edward thought. He had felt proud. He didn't even realize it. He just thought he was bloody overjoyed.

"Yeah, you can say that."

She gave out a light laugh. They were quiet for a moment.

"I see you play the piano." he broke the silence.

"Yes, I do. I just adore music."

"And food?"

She laughed loudly. "Yeah, and that too."

"You played pretty well."

Her faced changed, she looked angry. "How dare you say that?"

"What did I said? I praised you." A confused Edward said.

"You said I played pretty well!"

"It's that an offense?!"

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

Then she let out a cackle. "Because I played pretty _damn _well."

"And you're a pretty damn good actress too."

"Did you mean I'm pretty and a skilled actress or a _very, very_ skilled actress?" she grinned childishly at him.

He smiled. "The second one."

She nodded her head. Then she stared off into the sky again.

"You really love her, do you?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, I do. Very much."

"Good for you then."

Then the clouds slowly begin to part, allowing sun rays to pass through.

Edward got up hastily. "I got to go."

"Homework?" she grinned.

"Yeah." And he ran.

"Edward!" she called out.

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah." He can take his time now; he was under a shade of a tree even though the clouds haven't parted completely.

"You don't know what homework teachers gave us." She grinned.

He laughed. "You're right."

"Write an essay on the importance of meiosis. There will be a quiz on Monday on a random Shakespeare's poems that we've learned and do a research on history chapter 4."

The sunlight penetrated into the small clearing. The place was bright now but he was well shaded. But just then, Edward felt a strange déjà vu. He stared closely at Leah. The way the light shone on her hair, it became golden. He felt like as if he's been here before, as if he's seen her before. But where?

"What's wrong, Edward?"

He jerked back with the mentioned of his name on her lips. It sounds so strangely familiar.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone." And he ran away, not so fastly.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been 5 days since they got together when Bella decided to introduce Edward to her father after school.

Edward drove up to her house and died to engine down.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, darling?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm nervous."

Edward frowned. "Are you changing your mind?"

"Err…no. I'm just having butterflies in my tummy."

He kissed her forehead. "Look, if you don't wanna do this, if you wanna do it some other day, just say so. I don't mind."

She stared straight into his eyes. He was so kind that sometimes Bella felt guilty for being a human.

"No! Of course, I'll do it." She began to grin. "That's if _you _wanna do it some other time."

He laughed and kissed her. "I'll do anything for you, darling. Now, c'mon, let's get over it."

They got out of the car and slowly made their way to the door. Bella took a breath and held in for 3 seconds and let it out again. She opened the door.

"Dad?"

From the kitchen came back a reply. "Hey, Bells! How's school?"

"Great, dad!"

Then Chief Swan appeared. He glanced at Edward and back at his daughter.

"Why is he here?"

"Err…dad, this is Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, I know. Dr Cullen's son. But _why _is he here? That's what I'm asking."

"Err…dad, I know you love me very much. And I know whatever you did in the past is just to protect me and…and…" Shit! She lost it!

"What Bella's trying to say is that, I'm very honored if you, Chief would give me permission to date your daughter."

There was an awkward silence for 5 seconds which felt almost like 5 years to Bella. She felt so grateful for Edward to save her. He was just amazing and if it wasn't for her father standing there, she'd have lead him to the sofa and give him a good, long kiss. Chief Swan studied Edward for a long time. It was brave of him to get straight to his point. He looked like a respectable, sensible and disciplined boy. He knew that the boy was excellent in his academic. Not to mention, his father was a well-liked doctor for all the good reasons. He was, in fact, every father's dream boyfriend for their daughters.

"Bells's only allowed to go out on Fridays and Saturdays. Curfew's at 11.30 pm."  
Bella immediately jumped for joy and leapt to her father's embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best father in the entire planet." She screamed at his ears.

"Say that the next time I ground you." Chief Swan smiled at his daughter.

"Oh, there wouldn't be a reason to."

"I'm still crossing my fingers."

Edward came forward and stuck his hand out. He took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Thank you, Chief. I will treat Bella with great respect and take good care of her."

"I'm sure you will."

"Oh, dad, can we just go out for a little while, please?" Bella begged. She was a split image of him and Renee. She was growing up beautifully too.

"Back in an hour, okay?"

"Thank you!" She kissed him on his cheeks and when out of the door with Edward.

Charlie glanced outside through the window and saw them getting into the car. The boy certainly had good taste, he thought. Soon, the car sped off and Charlie went back to the kitchen.

In the car, Bella was elated.

"Oh, I can't believe you did that!"

"I knew you would jumble things up." Edward smiled.

"No, I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did." And he pinched her right cheek. She looked at him and laughed.

"I love you."

"Me too."

"You know, I'm really glad your dad approves of us."

"Of course, he would, Edward. He knows what a good man your dad is. Like father, like son."

"I'm a good man?" he grinned.

"Well…I do prefer bad boys sometimes…"

"Do you now…?"

"Hmm…can you be a bad boy sometimes?"

"You're pushing, Bella…"

She laughed and planted a peck on his cheek.

"I'm so glad I have you." She said quietly.

"What would you do if he doesn't approve?"

"That's simple. I'll just have to defy him."

Edward smiled. "You wouldn't do that. You love him a lot."

"No." Bella stopped smiling. "I love you more."

Edward braked in the middle of the road. If there were car coming, they will just have to wait.

"What's wrong?! Why did you-

Edward caught her in the middle of a sentence by placing his lips on hers. His kiss was fierce but gentle, strong but soft. He deepen the kiss and Bella moaned softly. When he let go, she was blushing and out of breath.

"You like that?" he grinned.

"You're an animal!" and she slapped his arm. "And I like it." She said shyly.

Edward laughed and drove again.

It's been 5 days since they got together when Leah decided she must _really _ do something. She was not progressing much since her last encounter with Edward and that was because he spent _way_ too much time with Bella. Sometimes she had to agree they looked so romantic together, at other times, she was totally grossed out by them. Are they really in love? Is the council wrong? Because if they were, there will be a big scandal and great embarrassment to them. The council was never wrong before. As much as she finds them annoying, the council has always been right and never made mistake, not even a teeny, weenie one. But they looked so in love. However, she never experience love before so she wasn't quite sure. On the outside, Alex Dunham looked in love with Anne but on the inside, he was a lousy creature to be breathing on earth. So what about Edward and Bella? Will the council's prediction be true? Will Forks High Most Famous Couples, as how Eric put it, suffer at the end of the day?

Leah sighed at her food. No one was sitting at her table. Not because they hate her but she refused them to sit with her. Nicely, of course. Even her mashed potato didn't looked so appetizing as it always had. Why was this task so hard? Her previous one was easy that she finished it in a short time of 6 days. If preventing the race of werewolves from forming an alliance with the world most darkest wizard, Lord Voldemort was a piece of cake, what made this so difficult?

Leah glanced around her and caught the sight of Bella and Edward holding hands on a bench. They shouldn't suffer. They were such nice people. So what's she going to do right now? Her mind was so confused, which hardly ever happened. Was it because her contact with them that made her lose her focus? Maybe her mentor was right, appearing in this form was not a very bright idea.

She sigh again. She shouldn't have been so friendly with the humans. Not only towards Bella and Edward, but all of them. She was beginning to feel…_nice_ towards them. She was doing fine the first few days in Forks, she was able to keep her distance from them. But after the Alex incident, people were opened to her. She didn't like that at first. They kept bugging her when she wanted to be alone and the reason they were opened to her was not a good one either. They still think that she was a freak but the fact she made a very good scene with Anne made her more '_popular', _a word she learned here. And it shouldn't be that way. But she couldn't help feeling good, feeling like she was a part of something. She was never a part of the council even though she holds a higher rank than most of them; it was right below the head. Up where she came from, her rank was known as 'The Neck'. A part of the body that connects the head with the rest of the body. One of the most prestigious rank ever.

At the end of recess, Leah decided that she must keep her distance from people. They were making her sway from the ground. She must be and stay objective. She put away her tray and when back to class.

The old lady praised God when a week ago, a long haired girl gave her a 100 dollars note. She blessed the very day the girl moved into Forks. She think of her everyday and in her prayers. She had better food these days even though she also accepted the fact that in a few days, the money will run out and she will have to live on charity again. Just yesterday she had fresh bread and not stale ones, she drank bottled water and not puddle water. But she cringed whenever the sees her money lessen by few dollars every day.

It was after 7 evening when the old lady when back to her home. It was a small shed she made herself using unwanted boxes, planks and zinc boards. It was a palace to her since it provide her shed and protect her from the weather of Forks. As she approached her home, she heard voices coming from it. She hovered there faster and flipped up the rag that was used as her door. Inside there was two men and a woman. One of the men has long, blonde hair, tied neatly into a pony-tail while the other one was black. The woman was youthful and beautiful. They were sitting on her mat and laughing over her personal treasures: newspaper cuttings from the Second World War, which her parents perished in, a locket belonging to her long lost sister and a pistol given by her brother before he was captured and brought to death camps.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted. "GET OUT!"

"Now, now, ma'am. No need to shout." Said the woman.

How dare they pry into her home and rummage through her past. Such attitude from the youngsters these days, no respect whatsoever for the senior generation.

"I SAY GET OUT NOW!"

"Ma'am, you such sad past." The blonde one said.

The old lady looked at the newspaper clippings and tears rolled down.

"Leave me please…" she begged them.

"Oh, we'll do more than that." The black man smiled. "Let us end your sufferings."

Before she could scream, they pulled the old lady into her shelter. There was a sharp scream and then total silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Sleep came easy for Bella these days. Most of her troubles were canceled of by the knowledge of Edward's love for her. Besides that, the presence of him in her bedroom made sleeping easier too. His arms around her head was the softest pillow and his voice was the sweetest bird singing.

She looked up to him.

"You're not sleeping yet?" he noticed her stare.

"I'm not really that sleepy." She smile wantonly.

"Am I disturbing you? Should I go?" he frowned.

"Of course not! I want you to stay."

"So…Charlie approved of me dating you but definitely not lying on the bed with you."

She giggled. "If we speak really softly, he might not hear us."

He grinned. "Maybe we should let him know about this."

"Don't you dare, Edward!" she chuckled.

There was a moment of silence as both of them absorbed the feeling of being in each other's arm. Even though his skin was naturally cold, Bella felt unusually warm in them.

"It's Saturday." He broke the silence.

Bella glanced at the alarm clock: 12:00.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he ask.

As dark as it was, Bella could feel his eyes on her lips. She reached to him and press her lips on his. "Anything with you."

"Except watching me feed of course."

"I'm sure you could control yourself." She plead.

"I don't want to take any risk with you. It's too dangerous." He was serious again. "What about seeing my parents?"

"Oh. They're alright with me?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure they'll love you."

"What if they don't?"

"You know, you're the only girl I've ever known that is afraid of meeting her boyfriend's parents not because they're vampires but because they might not like her. God, I love you." And he bent down to nuzzle her neck.

"Edward, you haven't answered me yet."

"What?" he whispered, still nuzzling her.

"What if they don't like me?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Bella, have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"So if I say that my parents will love you, am I lying?"

"No."

"Then just trust me." He gave a low laughter.

"Wait, what about your brothers and sisters?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm quite sure the rest will but I'm not sure of Rosalie."

"The blonde one?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Rosalie is…well, she's complicated. She's jealous of you."

"What?! She's jealous of me? She much prettier than me and slimmer too. Why should she envy me?"

"You have something she always wanted."

Bella looked at him and asked softly. "She loves you too?"

Edward laughed now. "Silly you! I told you before she loves Emmett. What I meant was you're a human."

"And…she wants to be a human?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

There was another moment of silence between them.

"Tell me what are you thinking of."

But Bella just kept quiet.

"Bella? Did I frighten you with Rosalie?"

She didn't respond. Edward turned a bit to see her face. She was already asleep. Edward glanced at the clock. 1:36. Good, he thought, she should be sleeping a long time ago anyway. He made himself comfy and waited for her to wake up.

Bella was awoke not by the kisses of Edward but of the calling of her name by her father.

"Bella! Wake up!"

Bella opened her eyes in a flash, still thinking that Edward was by her side and hoping Charlie wasn't going to come up. Realizing that he was gone, she felt disappointment instead of relief.

"Yeah, I'm awake!" she shouted back.

"Then come down when you're ready!"

She wondered what was so urgent. And what about her visit to the Cullens as Edward suggested. And where was he anyway? She got out of bed and head towards the bathroom when Charlie called her.

"What is it?"

"Come down now!"

Bella felt nervous now. Charlie never shouted at her since she moved in. Did he found out about Edward being in her room and that's why he wasn't there when she awoke, she thought while trying to keep calm. She reached downstairs to find her him all dressed up in his uniform and having a quick bite at his toast as he reached for his keys.

"What's up?"

"The animal strikes again." He said as he finished his coffee in one gulp.

"Uh?" clearly she wasn't in trouble.

"A beggar was found all torn up behind the hypermarket assumedly by the same animal that killed Old Bill."

"God…" she gasped.

"I need to be there as usual. Don't expect to come back early." He went to her and kissed her forehead.

"Right, dad. Err…Edward wants me to meet his parents today."

"Fine. But be careful, 'kay."

"Yeah, sure."

Charlie walked out the door, started the cruiser and disappeared around the corner. Bella ran back into her room and found Edward sitting on her bed while the radio was playing something classical.

"I thought you were gone."

"I'm always here." He wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"The vampires."

"You heard."

He got up and walked towards the window as peered around the neighborhood. "I'm scared for you, Bella."

"I know I'm safe with you."

"But what if somehow I can't be there for you? What if I can't reached you in time when you're in trouble? What if –

"Calm down!" she was slowly stroking his back. "You think too much. Tell me how much you love me."

He turned to her and brought her into his embrace and held her tightly. "I love you so much, Bella. I can't lose you now that I found you. I just can't."

Bella wasn't sure if he was crying or not. His voice was so raw and full with emotion that she thought he must have been. But when he let go of her, his eyes were dry like the desert.

"Am I still meeting your family?"

"I hope so." He smiled. "But first, breakfast."

She grinned, went down to the kitchen and toast some bread. Edward sat on a chair at the table and was very quiet. Bella stole a glanced at him and noticed he was just staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just like to see you move."

She suddenly felt very conscious about her body and movement. She tried to walk more gracefully, more ladylike. She spread the butter on her toast more gentle instead of her usual style which was just dapping the butter around the bread with a certain roughness.

Edward chuckled. "I love a girl name Bella for your information and not a geisha name Sayuri."

She felt a bit embarrass. "Well…I can't help being that way if I knew you were staring at me."

He got up, put his arms around her waist and kiss her hair. "Just be yourself. Just be Bella. That's who I love."

Bella felt secured and spread the butter her usual way and heard Edward laughed.

"That's much better."

She finished her breakfast in a jiffy and changed into a green turtleneck and jeans. She wanted to put on a red one but she didn't wanted the family to take one look at her and think of blood.

Edward was in the car already when she locked up the house. She hopped inside and they head to Edward's house.

Leah woke up to a greet a Saturday morning. Her stomach churned the minute she thought of breakfast. She hurriedly washed up and ran to the kitchen with excitement. She _always_ run to the kitchen with excitement. She turned on the radio that was sitting on the microwave. The little room was filled with music from the likes of Johnny Cash, Betty Davis, Frank Sinatra and The Papas and Mamas. Even though at heart she was an oldie, Leah was always opened to new stuff. The new generation also made good music. She loved deep songs like Desecration Smile, Slow Cheetah and She Looks to Me by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, White House by Vanessa Carlton, Fallen by Sarah McLachlan and a bit of Nelly Furtado. However, she absolutely abhor Britney Spears even though she was very proud that she was healthy again. And who said Paris Hilton can sing? And Madonna should really retired or at least try to cover up more on stage.

By the time the kitchen sizzling with bacon and eggs, she was singing along with Johnny Cash's Walk the Line. In her mind, she was playing with the keys to the song. While waiting for the bacon to be cooked, she went to the refrigerator and took out a glass of raspberry smoothie she made herself and sipped it. Then she noticed she ran out of honey. Drats! Honey goes well with the banana pancakes she planned to make for tomorrow's breakfast. She shifted her attention back to the frying pan. The bacon and eggs looked and smelled heavenly. She served it in a china and chewed the bacon with passion. Food should be enjoyed slowly and without haste. One should feel the texture and everything that the food could offer. That's the only way to feel fully satisfied with food. After 15 minutes, she finished her breakfast and smoothie. She checked again her refrigerator to check what she needed and made a list before she goes to the hypermarket. She washed the dishes, turned off the radio and put on her coat she loved very much. It was lemon color and kept her very warm when the weather was intolerable. It was early in the morning and the sun was not risen completely but hanging lazily at the horizon. The fog wasn't gone yet.

When she reached the hypermarket, Leah realized it was closed and the place was teeming with police and an ambulance. There was the infamous red tape surrounding the alley behind the hypermarket. As she walked neared to the red tape, a policeman stopped her.

"You can't come inside here, honey."

"What happen?"

"Some poor woman was attacked by an animal." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, dear…"

The policeman walked away when someone called her name. Leah turned.

"Oh, hello, Doctor!"

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get some groceries but well…as you can see." She said, pointing at the alley filled with policemen walking around like they own the place.

"Ah…sad bussiness." Dr. Cullen replied.

"Indeed. Poor woman." She sighed. "I guess I just better head home then."

"You walked here? I could give you a ride home when I finish my job here. It won't take very long. 5 minutes max."

Leah considered. She could make home at 10 minutes but Dr. Cullen looked so friendly and she missed having someone to talk to ever since she promised not to get too close with the people. She fought a battle inside for a while when she finally made her decision.

"Yes, then. That will be very kind of you." She smiled politely back at him.

"Alright. I'll finish this up as soon as I can." And he head towards the alley.

It took Leah 5 seconds to start scolding herself. Why can't she just hold temptation back like she normally would. She was always good at this kind of things. Now it's too late to refused Dr. Cullen's ride. She breath in and out for a few seconds to calm herself. She decided to enter the car and don't say a word. If he start the conversation first then she could comfort herself by saying 'at least I tried.' She was about to slap herself when Dr. Cullen called out to her.

"Leah! I'm done here."

"Oh! I'm coming." And she hurried towards the car she saw him striding for. It was a nice car. A really nice car. Sleek and black. She approached the car with sudden fear. Which seat should she go for? The front passenger seat or the back passenger seat? The only reason she sat beside Edward that day was because she just want to see his reaction when he noticed he could smell her. But now she just want to get home quickly and try to avoid a conversation with Dr. Cullen.

"Leah? Is anything wrong?" he asked, noticing she was a foot away from the car, with the look of frustration of her face.

"Nothing, Dr." and she immediately enter the back passenger seat.

Dr. Cullen entered the car and strap on his seat belts.

"You do your groceries earlier than any housewives I've known." He said friendly.

Leah fought to shut her mouth up. "Well, I like to get things going as fast as I can. Then, I'll be able to do other tasks for the rest of the day."

"That's wise. As for me, I couldn't help myself getting up this early. As long as Chief Swan calls, then I'm responsible to get up." He chuckled to himself and Leah smiled.

"Ghastly bussiness, isn't it? I didn't know that the beast could attack in the middle on the town."

"Yes, and it attacked around 7 pm last night. Quite early too."

Leah watched his body language carefully, his eyes were twitching furiously every time he mention about the animal. She fully agreed the animal would be too cautious to attack its victim so early in the evening. And something tells Leah that the doctor knew that it wasn't an animal. That was where she pounced on him.

"I don't think it was an animal." She said almost too casually.

Carlisle glanced at her through the rear mirror. She was looking out at the window. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well…an animal wouldn't come out too early. And from your tone, I think you agree with me doctor."

"What makes you think that I agree with you?"

"Because somehow, you look suddenly tensed when I said that I don't think it was a beast. And your eyes just kept twitching the moment we brought up this topic. I don't remember your eyes twitch when I was at your house the other time."

"You're…you're very observant." And that was all he could managed to say.

"You're much too flattering, Dr. Cullen." Leah smiled. It wasn't an animal. "So what do you think that killed Old Bill and the old lady?"

"Did I say that I think it wasn't an animal?"

"But you didn't deny what I said, did you?"

Carlisle regretted letting her have a ride. This girl is more than she appears to be. Carlisle glanced at the mirror again. She was looking down at her hands. He didn't know how to reply her. But he didn't have to.

"I think I should show you the direction to my house."

Carlisle looked around and realize he was heading towards the route to his home. "Sorry." He curtly replied.

Leah said the direction and the rest of the journey was all about the weather and the backgrounds of Carlisle's family. Finally they reached her house. Carlisle was surprised. It looked very cozy and warm, like the cottages you'd find in the country side of Scotland, where people made bread themselves and were farmers. The wall was white and with black ledges. The front lawn was very well kept with red rose bushes underneath each windows. There was also a chimney with smoke puffing out.

"You have a chimney. Very traditional." Carlisle commented, clearly in awed with the small house.

"Yes. I like to make my own bread the old-fashion way." Leah said as she got out of the Mercedes. "Would you like to come in?" she could tell that he'd love to.

"I dunno…" he said, peering at the windows.

"Doctor, I'm sure we all agree that you'd like to have a look inside." She smiled.

Carlisle grinned in embarassment. This girl knows a lot by reading people's body language.

"Alright then. You were right." He died down the engine and got out of the car. The porch was neat and swept. There was a bicycle leaning against the side wall. Leah unlocked the door and ushered Carlisle in.

"Here, let me have your coat."

He took it off and hand it to her while his eyes were darting around. The walls were cream brown and there were many pictures of birds and flowers and also portraits of landscapes hanging on them. The drapes were red color. Blood red. Carlisle gulped. However, the knots on the drapes were yellow. The sofas were brown and Carlisle noticed that there wasn't a TV set but a lot of book shelves. Even though he's a vampire, the house smelled of freshly bake bread. It was thoroughly a very pleasant living room.

"I see that you don't have a TV set." He said.

"I don't plan on watching TV during my stay in Forks. Just make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get some refreshment." And she walked away before Carlisle could stop her.

He looked at the range of books she had. There were a lot of poems and literatures, biography of famous leaders like Gandhi, Winston Churchill and Julius Caesar. There were also books about the works of painters he heard of like Michelangelo, Leonardo Da Vinci, Vincent Van Gogh and painters he haven't heard of like Paul Cezanne, Eugene Delacroix and John Constable. There wasn't anything about Rembrandt.

"You like my collection of books, doctor?"

Her voice startled him and he dropped 'John Constable: A Kingdom of His Own'.

"Sorry. I'm really clumsy."

She rushed forward to pick up the book before he could. "Oh, you can't possibly be, doctor. Accidents happen. After all, we are creatures who breath on earth, are we not?" she smiled and looked at the book. "Ah, John Constable, one of the greatest British landscape artist. See that picture there," she pointed at one of them, hanging above the fireplace. "It's a replica of one of his pictures, 'The Hay Wain'. I love his works." She continued dreamily.

"Well, I must admit, I've never seen a teenager who is also an art enthusiast." He glanced at a tray of tea and muffins. "I was about to tell you that refreshments were not required."

"Oh. Actually, it's for me." And they both laughed and then there was a moment of awkward.

"Hey…when you meant 'we are creatures who breath on earth', you actually mean 'humans who breath on earth, right?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him with a mysterious smile. "Of course I meant what I said. I'm not the type of person who simply chooses words. I think before I choose my words."

Carlisle was extremely uncomfortable by now. "I…I think I should take my leave. I promised my wife to be back soon."

"Of course." And she led him to the door. She gave back his coat from the closet and opened the door for him. "It's nice meeting you again, doctor."

"The same here, Leah."

They waved and he hurriedly enter his car and sped away with a strange relief.


	13. Chapter 13

When they reached the beautiful bungalow belonging to the Cullen's, Bella could hardly breathe already. Her face was paler and her hands were cold. Edward noticed and took it and rubbed with his.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just that, I've never, you know, really been through this before." Her voice was a bit shaky.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he wouldn't press her if she's not ready.

"Yeah…yeah. Why not?" and she got out of the car.

Edward was unsure but if she wants to go through it… He went to her and put his arms around her waist and escorted her in.

Bella gasped at the side of the interior. It was posh and exudes elegant and modernizations. The walls were pure white and not a single trace of mark or smudges. The windows were large and allows maximum of the natural light in. Bella wouldn't be surprised if they never had to switch on the light during daytime.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Edward called out as he ushered Bella into the main parlor.

The sound of footsteps caused Bella to turn her head. Before her eyes, 4 beautiful humans, no, vampires stood before her. The brown haired male with incredible large torso, she knew was Emmett. The graceful, short hair, pixie-like and a smile on her face must be Alice. The bronze hair woman was Edward's mother, Esme; she was very beautiful and ethereal, like some renaissance painting. The other blonde male with a stern look had to be Jasper. He was the one who had a hard time being a vegetarian according to Edward. She clung tighter to him. Rosalie wasn't there not to her surprised.

"Bella, this Esme, Alice, Emmett and Jasper." He introduced them to her.

They both offered their hands and Bella took them all with warmth. Even Jasper didn't looked so threatening anymore.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward looked at Esme.

"Business." She smiled but it was clear to Edward that Carlisle was attending to another murder by the nomad vampires. "It's nice to meet you at last, Bella. Edward couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Bella grinned and turned to look at him. Edward smile sheepishly. "It's really great to meet you all too."

Then Alice jumped forward and clapped Bella's hands. "Oh, we are going to be such great friends!"

Bella smiled. She was glad that the family was approved of her. Never mind Rosalie; it was 5 to 1 anyway.

"Did Edward ever tell you that he could play the piano?" Emmett jumped in.

"You never told me that." She frowned at Edward.

"Really? He never told you?" Emmett gave out a light chuckle. "He's really good at it. And he couldn't stand competition so he was all grudged up when he found out he had a rival."

"Emmett…" Edward growled.

"Lighten up, Edward." Bella teased him. "So who was his rival?" she asked.

But before Emmett could answer, someone said "Leah."

Everyone turned towards the direction where the voice came. In the kitchen, appeared Carlisle.

Esme walked to him and wrapped herself around him. There was such sincere in her action that Bella averted her eyes. "Darling! You're home." And Esme kissed him.

"Bella, this is Carlisle."

Carlisle let go of his wife and shook hands with Bella. "Welcome to the family." He smiled. "Alice, could you show Bella around? I'd like to talk to Edward privately."

Bella immediately stop smiling; so did Edward. Maybe Carlisle didn't approved of her. Maybe she wasn't good enough for Edward. Maybe he thought that she was a danger towards the family. Fear ran through her and she blurted something out before she could stop herself. "I won't tell anyone!"

Everybody was looked at her it silence and with surprisement.

"I promised to keep your secret!"

Carlisle laughed and looked at her with full of kindness. "Bella, we know you wouldn't. We're all very happy that you found Edward. I just need to talk to Edward for awhile. Don't worry, dear, it doesn't concern about you."

"Oh." She replied embarrassedly.

But Edward was still not smiling. He hand Bella to Alice. "I'll be back, love." He whispered in her ear and he went straight to Carlisle's office without waiting for him.

Bella's eyes followed the back of Edward until it disappeared into a room. Then he was followed by Carlisle. Sensing her anxiety, Alice put her arms around Bella.

"Come. You'd love to see Edward's room."

Bella gave a faint smile. She was touched by her kindness and followed her. Jasper walked slowly behind them while Emmett and Esme went into another room.

"What is it?"

"Leah." Carlisle lay down his suitcase on the mahogany table and switched on the laptop.

"Yeah. I know she plays almost better than me. I need to go-

"She's not human." He cut Edward.

"What do you mean?" Edward narrowed his eyes, a frown on his forehead.

"She's not human." He said louder.

"Then what is she?" Edward asked slowly.

"I don't know." Carlisle was frustrated, slamming his hands on the table which shock Edward for a bit. "I offered her a ride back home this morning."

"You what?!"

"She was at the hypermarket. It was closed for the investigation so I offered her a ride home after I finished my job."

"What happen?" Edward demand.

"She knows that we know that it wasn't an animal."

Edward rushed forward. "How did she know?"

"Somehow, she could read my body language. We were talking about it in the car and I was giving all the signs and she caught it." He rubbed his forehead.

"Did she suspect that it was the nomads?"

"I don't think so. But that's not only it, I have a feeling she knows that we're not humans too."

Edward's body went rigid.

"She knew all this in just one ride with you?" he exclaimed in disbelievment.

"We just had a very casual conversation." Carlisle said, stressing the word 'casual'.

Edward let out a big sigh. "How did she know we're not humans?"

"I only speculate, Edward. I'm not sure yet. That's where you come in."

"You want me to be a spy?"

Carlisle didn't need to answer him. Edward already knew the answer.

"You're her classmate in biology and other classes. So you it wouldn't be very hard. Get to know her. Read her mind. I'm sure you felt something was wrong, hadn't you?"

Edward folded his hands and stared outside the window, not uttering a single syllable.

"Edward? You did sense something was wrong, right?"

"Do you know any race that has the ability to think of nothing?" he asked, still looking out at the window.

"A witch could have easily made a potion to block her mind. Why do you ask?"

"She didn't block her mind. I don't think she did that." He shifted his glance back at Carlisle. "I think she has the talent to not think of anything."

"What?"

"I tried to read her mind once in algebra class. She was calculating the answers then suddenly her mind when blank."

"How did it go blank?" Carlisle shot at him, as if the notion was completely preposterous.

"She had the calculations in her head and also the working, and then the next minute everything went black. Look, I know it sounds unbelievable but it is true."

Carlisle eyed him. Edward never lies. Even if he is right now, he had no idea what was the motive.

"Talk to her. Be her best friend. I need to meet someone." With that, Carlisle inserted his hand into a glass jar filled with dust to the brim and stride to the fireplace. He murmured an incantation and opened his palm to release the dust. A flash of light appeared and he was gone.

Whatever Alice said about a painting or a family photo, Bella did not digest it. Her mind was fully occupied about Edward and Carlisle and the conversation they were having this instant. Even though she was assured that it wasn't about her, Bella didn't need to be a vampire to know that it was something urgent and it was certainly not good news.

"Bella?"

A voice woke her up back to reality.

"Huh? Yes?"

"You look dreamy."

Bella turned away from a blank wall and looked to Alice. "I'm fine." She said rather shaky.

"Bella."

Now this voice behind was powerful, strong and indomitable. Arms wrapped her waist from behind. Her Edward.

"I'll take it from here, Alice." Edward nodded to Alice. She smiled cheekily and walked away. "How are you, love?"

Bella rested her head on his chest. "I'm fine." She said without any doubt or reluctance.

* * *

_Her mother had met her father when she was sixteen. She was traveling through the small town with a group of poets, musicians and dreamers, and got talking to Paul Turner, a farmer in the local pub, where good women rarely ventured in and where husbands dropped by for a brew and loud talks with the each other. He was enthralled by her mysterious wild ways and carefree nature. She was flattered. And so Margaret Stone became Mrs. Paul Turner in two weeks since she met him. In the early spring of 1803, they had their first child, Leah Rebecca Turner. As it turned out, her mother couldn't be tamed and found it increasingly frustrated being held in the sleepy town nestled in the hills far from the London that she had only intended to pass through. A crying baby and sleepless nights drove her further and further away in her head. Dreams of her own personal freedom became confused with reality and she started to go missing for days at a time. She went exploring, discovering places and meeting people._

_Leah, at the age of ten years, looked after herself and her silent brooding father and didn't ask when her mother would be home because she knew with her whole heart that she would eventually return, cheeks flushed eyes bright and speaking breathlessly of the world and all that it can offer. She would waft into lives like a fresh summer breezing, bringing excitement and hope. The feel of their little cottage always changed when she returned. The four walls absorbed her enthusiasm. Leah would sit at the end of her mother's bed, listening to stories, giddy with delight. This ambience would last for only a few days until her mother quickly grew tired and bored._

_Often she brought back mementos such as shells, stones and leaves. Leah recalled a vase of long fresh grass that sat in the centre of the dining room table as though they were the most exotic plants ever created. When asked about the field it was plucked or whether or not she could come the next time, her mother just winked and nipped her nose. Her father would sit silently in his chair by the fireplace, reading his papers but never turning the page. He was as lost in his world of words as she was._

_When Leah was ten, her mother became pregnant again. Margaret couldn't go through another phase of raising a baby and her craving for freedom became deeper and deeper by each passing nights and so she set off on another adventure and never returned. Her father had no interest in the young life that had driven his wife away so he waited in silence for her in his chair by the fire, reading his papers but never turned the page. Soon, Leah's heart grew weary like the meaning of her name. She became weary of waiting for her mother's return and little brother, Lyon became her responsibility. _

_Lyon inherited his father's Celtic looks of strawberry-blond hair and ocean blue eyes, while Leah was the image of her mother, pale skin, light brown hair and grey eyes. Leah resembled her mother more and more with every passing days and as young as she was, Leah knew her father found it difficult. She grew to hate herself for it and begin to make effort of trying to make a conversation with her father and even harder to prove to him that she wasn't like her mother at all: that she was capable of loyalty._

_But as if their lives weren't disrupting enough, death came and took away an only ten month's old Lyon. Leah and her father were distraught. Their love for Lyon was deep and he was also a bridge between Leah and her father. A few days before he died, the house was filled with cries and moaning of Lyon. Some nights, it was so loud that the drinkers at the pub could hear the faint cries of the baby above the fighting of drunken men and they felt sorry for the family of three. The disappearance of Leah's mother was no secret. The whole town knew about it and there were no different versions of the story, just one-the truth._

_It was Leah who cradled the baby and tried to hush him every night to sleep. Her father would be doing what he does best, sitting by the fire with the daily papers. Leah would often beg him to come over and hold Lyon but Paul would just ignore her, leaving her in despair with her suffering brother._

_One night, the Mr. McKnight, the pub owner couldn't stand aside and let the baby cry. He and his wife left the pub to the care of their son and when to the cottage._

"_Be gone from here!" Paul screamed at them when they demanded the baby to be sent to a physician._

"_Paul! The baby needs medication!"_

"_You're not taking him away the way you did to his mother!"_

_Leah held her brother in her bosom, trying to shut away the shouting._

"_Paul! Don't let Lyon suffer! He needs help!"_

"_He needs his mother!" and Paul slammed the door._

_That night, Leah made a decision. She waited until her father retired to bed. Then she covered Lyon in a bundle of towels and set off to find her mother. She ended up lost in a town that was too small for her mother but now it seemed too big for her. She was wondering around, scared and confused. The town looked different at night and she couldn't recognized certain buildings and landmarks._

"_Leah! Thank the Lord!" _

_She turned around and saw Mr. McKnight rushing towards her._

"_I'm looking for mommy." She said softly but the determination was there. She let him carried Lyon in one hand and her in the other and followed him to a house._

_She saw an elderly man talking to him then Mr. McKnight instructed her to wait in the living room while the elderly man, Lyon and he went into another smaller room. Leah didn't like it at all but she didn't know what to do. So she sat there and prayed for Lyon. That was the only thing she knew how to do._

_After what seemed an eternity, Mr. McKnight came out, shaking his head. He sat beside Leah._

"_Your brother's gone. Leah, I'm so sorry." And he continued with other squabbles she didn't understand. All she registered was that her brother's dead. _

_Someone contacted Paul. Leah knew this because he turned up at the elderly man's house to pick her and the body of her brother up. He was silent and Leah had no energy to say anything. As they walked out of the door, Mr. McKnight could only manage to shake his head in regret that he hadn't done something sooner. He wasn't worried about Paul but his daughter. She lost her mother and now her brother. The girl was only ten. What else more in the future can she take? The only comfort he could give her was a pat on her head and a rueful smile as she walked out the door with her father._

_When Leah and her father reached home, the house was still there much to Leah's disappointment. She was hoping the cottage would vanish so that her father and she would go looking for her mother. But the house was still standing there, exactly as it was when she left the other night. Her father released her hands when they entered and sat straight away in his usual place without a word to her._

_Leah ran to her room just in time to pass by Lyon's room. The rocking bed was still where it was. The smell of him was still lingering around. Leah flopped on her own bed and cried her heart out because that night she knew she lost not one person she loves and cherish very much but two: Lyon and her father._


End file.
